Foolish Hearts
by deweydell25
Summary: A jealous Ichabod is having a very difficult time dealing with Abbie's new love interest.
1. Chapter 1

"Foolish Hearts"

**Notes: So this story is just my take on the idea of a new love interest for Abbie. There are a few paths this tale could take At this point I'm letting the characters lead the way, but I'd love to hear your ideas. I value your feedback. As always, thank you for taking the time to read one of my stories**.

**Chapter 1**

They say time heals all wounds. Ichabod Crane would have to agree. Today was the six month anniversary of the night that altered his life forever.

He should have known when she began wearing those blasted trousers and listening to Michael Buble. 

The late nights at the Sleepy Hollow library should have been a tip off. She had ceased referring to him as "my love" and had taken to ordering take out, instead of preparing him a proper supper. Still, Ichabod Crane, though brilliant in many things, did not see it coming. He remembered the night she left him, as though it were yesterday. 

He had come home rather late after he and Abbie had dispatched two loathsome shape shifter Demons. He was certainly surprised that it was well after midnight and Katrina had yet to return home. He was just about to call her, when he heard a car pulling up in front of the cabin. He peered out of the living room window. The driver of the car and his passenger seemed to be engaging in some type of intense discourse. They remained parked in front for ten minutes. The driver, a rather tall fellow, exited his vehicle and quickly opened the passenger door.

Katrina Crane emerged from the car and headed into their home. The mystery man departed. 

"Ichabod," Katrina said, putting her purse on the coffee table, "I was hoping to return before you arrived. When you told me you and Abigail would be working late, I just assumed you would not return until 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning. That has been your  
pattern of late." 

"Pattern did you say?" Ichabod queried. 

"I do suppose that was a poor choice of words", Katrina replied. 

"Ichabod, I have been avoiding this discussion with you for the past two months. I think it would be best if we both sat down." 

"Katrina", what is the meaning of all of this? Who was that man you were with? Ichabod was clearly confused. Katrina sat and patted the seat next to her, Ichabod reluctantly sat down. 

"Ichabod please listen to me fully, before you interject. When you and Abigail finally managed to rescue me from Abraham 7 months ago, I was truly happy. I was grateful to be given a second chance with you in this century. I had such high hopes that we could have a wonderful new life here in this time. I must say, I've grown more fond of this  
century than I thought possible", Katrina smiled. "My assimilation, outside of your guidance of course, is largely due to the Mills sisters sincere friendship. They were  
extremely patient in assisting my acclimation. I do not know how I would have fared without Jenny and Abigail 'showing me the ropes', as Jenny is fond of saying. I have learned so much more than how to use a microwave or a cell phone. I have discovered the true privilege of being a modern woman in this century. Ichabod, I've realized, I do not have to remain bound to an archaic sense of duty . I can no longer deny the fact that the happiness we once had is gone. We can never go back to the way things were before you were cut down by the Horseman, Jeremy's birth and my stay in Purgatory. That dear husband is forever in the past. I want to embrace all the possibilities of my new life. I suppose I am wickedly selfish Ichabod. I want a husband who will love only me, I do not wish to share your affections."

Ichabod had heard enough, and made a effort to speak. 

"No Ichabod, I will have my say on this." Katrina declared. "I do not wish to wait for the day when you discover you no longer want to share your affections. Ichabod again made an attempt to interject.

"No," Katrina firmly put her palm up to silence Ichabod once again.

"I will not wait until you discover who truly holds the key to your heart. I will find my happiness, while I have a chance. The man you saw me with tonight is a good, kind man who loves me as I love him."

Ichabod gasped at that last part.

"His name is Richard and I am leaving with him tonight. We intend to marry next month. I will be meeting his family in New England tomorrow."

There, she had spoken her piece at last. A few moments of awkward silence passed , when a wounded Ichabod, rose from the couch and finally spoke. 

"Katrina, how can this be? How is it possible for you to sit here and relate something of such grave import... leaving me, and ending our marriage as if you were merely deciding to change the color of your hair. Who is he Katrina? This man you say you love? Does he know how old you truly are? He does not even have the decency to face me man to man. Yet this is the person for whom you are willing to forsake our marriage? How dare you!" Ichabod's words tumbled out in a torrent. 

"It was I who persuaded Richard to allow me to speak with you alone.' Katrina explained. He had every intention of facing you tonight. He has nothing to hide. Ichabod, you have every right to be angry, but please know this is truly for the best." 

"The best, have you lost your wits Katrina? You mentioned how grateful you are to Abbie and her sister for assisting in your acclimation to this century. Have you forgotten, what Abbie was willing to do to free you from Purgatory? She agreed to place herself  
in harm's way and remain in your stead so that you could be free of that hellish prison. So that you and I would have the chance to be together once again. Now her sacrifice for you  
was all for naught, it seems."

Ichabod paused reflectively then. Katrina sat silently, allowing him to gather his thoughts, wondering what he was thinking. When the prolonged silence became overbearing, Katrina spoke. 

"Ichabod, while I am most grateful to Abbie for her personal sacrifice, I do not think the reasons for her actions were as simple as you have indicated."

Ichabod raised his right eyebrow at that remark. 

"Allow me to clarify. I do not think Abbie's brave actions were for my liberation alone." 

"Of course not Katrina, She was acting for the good of humanity, as well. Yet, you know she also had our happiness foremost in her mind." Ichabod responded. 

"Yes, that and...well, no matter. It all turned out well in the end. Abigail is back by your side, once again."

"This is what you would call 'turning out well'? You are leaving me, ending our marriage. Running off with some stranger. Bloody hell, how is that a good thing? 

"Ichabod, trust me, our marriage ended long ago". 

"Must you insist on speaking in riddles Katrina at a time like this?" 

"My words, Ichabod merely seem like riddles to you for you are too unwilling to see them as truth. You are just as you have always been, a bit too high and mighty to see what is squarely in front of your face. When you allow yourself to see the reality, Ichabod, you'll be set free to find _your_ true happiness. Sometimes the things that are the most obvious are the most difficult to see."

Katrina stood, and tried to take Ichabod's hand, he quickly turned away from her.  
Katrina went to their bedroom to retrieve the two suitcases she had packed a week before. When she returned to the living room, Ichabod was gone. Katrina breathed in and slowly exhaled. She was certain Ichabod would forgive her one day. When the veil of anger and disappointment lifted, she knew he would understand. She had no doubt Ichabod would discover exactly who he was destined for, body and soul. Katrina's deep musings were interrupted by the sound of Richard's car pulling up in front of the cabin. Katrina took one last look at the cabin, opened the door and ran into the arms of the man who truly loved her. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 2**

When Ichabod Crane exited the cabin (and his old life), he walked. He walked through the woods on his property. He wandered through Sleepy Hollow Park. He walked down Main Street, all the while pondering what had transpired less than an hour before. Katrina's behavior made so much sense now. Her mood swings, her frequent solo visits to the 'park' and the 'Sleepy Hollow Library'. Their lack of intimacy over the last two months due to her frequent 'headaches'. What a dreadful, oblivious fool he had been, he chided himself.

Ichabod continued to walk. He was numb, confused, angry, and humbled. He walked without direction. When he finally stopped, he realized he was standing outside the apartment door of Lieutenant Abbie Mills. Strong, reliable, practical Abbie. He rang the bell and waited. 

Abbie , glanced at her clock when the doorbell rang it was 1:30 am. Whoever it was, it couldn't be good news at this hour she reasoned. She peered out the peep hole and saw the distraught face of her fellow Witness. She quickly opened the door.

"She has left me", he stated flatly.

Abbie pulled her disorientated partner inside and sat him down. 

"Tell me everything," she said, and he did. 

Abbie proved once again what a good friend she was. She listened without judgment. She comforted and soothed. Three hours later when there were no more words to utter, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, right there on Abbie's couch. He smiled as he thought about it now. Of all the things he remembered about that night, the sound of  
Abbie's light snoring when he awakened from sleep and the rhythm of her heart beating, we're the two things that grounded him. Those two simple things made him happy to be alive.

Abbie invited her partner to stay with her until he felt ready to go back to the cabin.  
Ichabod, dreading the idea of facing an empty home, gratefully agreed. Ichabod realized that with Abbie by his side, the months were passing quickly. Abbie went out of her way to keep Ichabod busy and upbeat. Abbie kept her partner focused on all the tasks at hand and cheerful during the down times. The two partners spent almost all of their time together. They took long walks. They would watch cooking shows and just about everything on Animal Planet. Every Sunday would find them enjoying brunch in the booth Abbie had once shared with August. Two weeks after staying at Abbie's apartment, Ichabod felt he was ready to return home..He slowly began to comprehend the truth behind Katrina's words. He truly did feel free, now that he had no marital obligations to uphold. He also realized that in the seven months he and Katrina lived as husband and wife, in this century, he had never actually told her he loved her. He finally understood her need to find happiness elsewhere.

Ichabod, didn't know what he would do without Abbie. Just her smile alone was enough to brighten his day. He began noticing little things about her. He realized he loved the way she bit her bottom lip when she was deep in thought. She was really quite charming when her eyes flashed as she discovered something new. He cherished the times they shared in the Archives when it was still and quiet . He delighted in making her laugh whenever he could. Yes, he most certainly did not know what he would do without her and he never wanted to find out. 

Life is a funny thing, for just about the time Ichabod Crane began to realize his feelings for Abbie Mills were shifting, Ichabod noticed a change in Abbie. Abbie's odd behavior began three weeks before. He noticed her finger nails had been freshly polished when she handed him the Starbucks take out cup that particular morning. He also noted, she was wearing some kind sort of lovely fragrance, he was unfamiliar with. He watched her  
closely that day. She kept checking her phone .That evening she informed him she would be leaving a half an hour earlier than her normal departure time.

"I've got some things to take care of at home Crane," she said a bit curtly when Ichabod queried.

As the weeks passed she began changing her hairstyles more frequently than usual. He would sometimes hear her quietly humming sweetly when she thought he wasn't listening. He realized she smiled more frequently of late, but for the life of him he could not understand why. When he finally decided to inquire about her altered behavior, she simply stated "I'm just enjoying life Crane, that's all." 

To be quite honest, Ichabod was a bit worried about his partner's new outlook. He wondered what truly caused the happiness she now seemed to exude daily. So on that Sunday morning, he decided to call her to invite her to brunch at the Diner. Ichabod thought a nice long chat with Abbie would help him understand things more clearly. It was only 8:00, but he knew Abbie never slept past 7:30 on the weekends. He dialed her number. Abbie Mills answered the phone on the 2nd ring.

"Hello Crane" 

"Good Morning Lieutenant, did you sleep well?", Crane asked cheerfully. 

"Yeah, I did. How bout you?" 

"Quite well thank you. Lieutenant, we have not shared Sunday morning brunch at our usual table at the Diner for several weeks. I am sure Miss Maddie, our waitress, misses us terribly" Abbie chuckled at that and her laughter encouraged him to continue. "So I propose we plan a visit, post haste, to reassure Miss Maddie that we are both in fine  
health, and have not forsaken her gracious company. Would today at noon be agreeable? This will give you ample time to..." before Ichabod had time to complete his last sentence he heard it... 

"So, how do you like your eggs, scrambled, sunny side up or over easy?" 

Ichabod was stunned, the voice he had just heard was definitely male. A man in Abbie's apartment at this hour? But that would mean... 

"Lieutenant", he tried to remain calm, "Do you have a guest?" 

"Ah yeah Crane as a matter of I do" Abbie sighed. 

"At 8:06 on a Sunday morning? Isn't it a bit early for a visitor"_, especially a male one?_ but he didn't say that last part. His attempt at sounding calm was failing miserably. 

"Ah, listen Crane I ah really can't talk now. I'll call you later. I promise." And with that Abbie hung up. Ichabod just stared at the phone, stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 3**

Abbie could only imagine what might have been going through Crane's head at the moment. She hadn't really meant to end her call with him so abruptly. His inquiries about her 'guest' began to unnerve her, the situation was becoming awkward. Abbie hated awkward. She vowed she would call him immediately after Noel left and accept his invitation to brunch. Abbie realized she had been avoiding the issue of Noel Devereux for far too long. Crane was her closest friend, and she needed to level with him. Ichabod was a lot better now that some time had passed since Katrina left him. She glanced at the date on her phone. "Oh shit! She thought. " Six months today. No wonder he wants to get together and talk. And here I am hanging up on him."

"Everything Ok Gracie?" Abbie looked up to see Noel's handsome face, looking down on her with concern. 

She had been lost in her own thoughts since Crane called. 

Noel insisted on calling her Gracie when he discovered that it was her true first name. She had asked him why three days after they'd met. 

"Everyone else just calls me Abbie you know", she stated 

"All the more reason for me to call you Gracie, it suits you" Noel explained . "It will be my special name for you, how about that?" 

"Suit yourself, I guess", Abbie smiled. 

Looking back, she had to confess, she did like the fact he was the only one who called her that. Noel Devereux was a charming 6 foot 2 inch native of New Orleans. He was a buff, cafe au lait complexioned dream. In spite of all his good looks, he wasn't arrogant in the least. He was kind, well read and extremely attentive. Jenny actually thought he was too perfect. Abbie, however, knew he was just what she needed. He ran the newly opened  
Antiques store on the end of Main street. He came into her life just as she noticed her feelings for her fellow Witness were making her a tad uncomfortable. Noel was a true Southern gentleman who often regaled her with stories of his family's colorful past. He was descended from a long line of wealthy Louisiana Creoles. 

"Sorry Gracie, I didn't know you were on the phone." Noel said . "Let me guess, your partner right?" 

"Yeah", Abbie confirmed. 

" Doesn't he have a life of his own?" 

"No, not at the moment anyway." Abbie explained. "Long story Noel, not mine to tell. Anyway, you really don't have to make me breakfast you know." 

Noel went over to Abbie and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her tenderly. 

"I know I don't have to. I want to. It's my way of saying thank you". 

"Thank you?" Abbie asked "I should be thanking you for putting up with me last night." 

Abbie was embarrassed when she thought about the night before. Noel had made her a lovely dinner of shrimp etoufee and sautéed asparagus tips. They had settled in to watch a DVD, when Abbie exhausted from a busy week, fell asleep on his shoulder. She awakened screaming. She had not had a nightmare in over three months. They had been a regular occurrence when she had been rescued from Purgatory. The horrible, disfigured faces and distorted bodies of the damned haunted her dreams. Some nights her screaming was so intense, Jenny would crawl into her bed and hold her sister until she fell asleep. She didn't know what had triggered her dream, she felt terrible that Noel had to see her that way.

Noel insisted he would stay with Abbie that evening. "I'll sleep on the couch, just in case you need me tonight." he'd offered, Abbie didn't argue. Jenny was spending the night with Frank, and Abbie didn't want to be alone. True to his word, after tucking Abbie in, Noel slept on the sofa bed. They had been dating for three weeks and still had not made love. Noel was certainly willing. They had gotten very close several times, but Abbie was just not ready. Noel never pushed. 

"You're really something else you know that Mr. Devereux, I don't know how you put up with me." Abbie said as she held his face in her hands. 

"Easy, I'm a patient man. And you 're worth waiting for.." Noel said as he kissed her. 

Their kiss lingered and deepened, Noel grew hopeful that Abbie's resistance was weakening. It really looked like this might be...The apartment door was suddenly opened.

"Hey!" , Jenny said cheerfully. "Oh sorry, Didn't mean to interrupt." Jenny went quickly to her bedroom. 

"Sorry Noel, hey would you mind if I took a rain check on the eggs?" Abbie asked. "My sister has great timing huh?" 

"Yes, you could say that. But it's ok, I need to head down to the shop anyway." Noel said as he rose from the couch. Sunday afternoons can get pretty busy. He reached for Abbie's hands and gently pulled her up. "Why don't you stop by later, maybe we can pick up where we left off.", he said softly. 

"That would be nice." Abbie replied smiling. They hugged briefly and Abbie walked Noel to the door. 

"I'll call you later, Noel thanks again for everything, bye."

"Goodbye Gracie." Noel playfully tapped her nose with his finger before he left. 

As soon as she heard the apartment door shut, Jenny emerged from her bedroom. 

"So it's like_ that_ between you two now, Huh? So was it worth it Abs?" Jenny teased 

"Mind your own business Jenny. I'm not asking you about Frank." Abbie replied. 

"I was just wondering what Crane would say?" 

"Crane! oh yeah. I have to call him back." 

Jenny raised her eyebrows and asked, "Crane called, when you were with Frenchie? That must have been interesting." 

"Leave it alone Jenny, just leave it". 

"Sure thing Abs." Jenny just smiled mischievously and headed back to her room. 

Abbie met Ichabod at the Diner at noon. They took their usual table. 

"Hey you two, long time no see.", Maddie chirped cheerfully. 

"Miss Maddie, it is always a pleasure to see. Have you missed us?" Maddie, smiled. That Ichabod Crane she thought, what a charmer. 

"Sure thing you two, where have you been hiding anyway." 

"Not hiding Maddie, just busy.", Abbie explained. 

"Well, you two are a sight for sore eyes, glad you're back. So what are you having? The usual?" 

"Yes, well the apple pancakes are a tradition, I would not think of ordering anything else." Ichabod answered. 

"Same for me Maddie," Abbie said. 

"Okie Doke, you two. It sure is good to see you back." Maddie left their table smiling. She had known Abbie ever since August Corbin had taken the young girl under his wing. She knew how hard Abbie had taken his death. She really liked Ichabod and hoped that perhaps he and Abbie would finally get together after all. That Ichabod is just the kind of man Abbie needs, she thought.

Abbie and Ichabod settled in to some 'safe' conversation. They discussed the unusually warm weather of the past week, as well as other innocuous topics. It had been a surprisingly quiet week on the Demonic front and that usually meant something big was on the horizon. 

"Yes", Ichabod commented, "the proverbial 'calm before the storm'. I wonder what gifts this week will reveal." 

"Yeah, I always get nervous when it's too quiet for more than three days." Abbie replied. 

Abbie knew the conversation would have to 'turn' sooner or later, and sure enough Ichabod decided to draw first blood. 

"So Lieutenant, did you enjoy a pleasant visit with your guest this morning?" 

OK Mills, Abbie thought, here it comes. Stay focused." Yeah Crane, we had a really nice morning." 

"Well, I am happy to hear that." Funny he didn't sound happy, not at all."So, who is your new friend Abbie?"

"Ah, you've actually met him already." Ichabod raised his eyebrows and Abbie tried to smile. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, his name is Noel. Noel Devereux."

"The proprietor of the Antiquities shop on Main Street?" Ichabod queried 

"Yes" 

"Oh , funny I did not think he fancied wo.. , well obviously I was mistaken." 

"Wait, what were you going to say?" 

"Nothing, Lieutenant, nothing at all". 

"Spill it Crane", Abbie urged. 

"It is just that I had the impression that perhaps women did not appeal to Mr. Devereux?" 

"Wait you thought Noel was gay?" Abbie laughed."Really? Well, you can take it from me Crane, Noel is not gay." 

"You utter that declaration with a fair degree of confidence, I see." Abbie heard the venom begin to creep into his voice. 

"Firsthand knowledge, then I take it." He regretted those words as soon as he'd said them. 

"Crane", Abbie said slowly trying to hold her temper in check. "This conversation is ending right now..." 

"I am sorry Lieutenant, please pardon my lack of judgment in uttering that last comment. your private life is just that, private."

Awkward had officially joined them for brunch . 

Suddenly, Maddie appeared with their food. "Eat up guys", she said cheerfully. 

The 2 Witnesses gratefully turned their attention to the food. 

Eventually, the tension between them lifted and the safe chatter between the two partners began again. Their brunch ended on a pleasant note. Ichabod declined Abbie's offer of a lift home to the cabin and opted to walk. He pondered the revelation of Abbie's new beau as he briskly headed home. He was decidedly unnerved by this turn of events. The realization of this new man in Abbie's life, confirmed what he had just begun to realize, he was hopelessly in love with Abbie Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 4  
**

Abbie arrived at the Archives on Monday morning fully expecting to see her partner in his usual chair, transcribing an incantation or calling her over to view an illustration from one of the huge tomes. Instead, the room was empty. 

"We'll, this is a first." Abbie thought, "I'd better call to make sure he's ok." Just as she picked up her phone to dial, in walked Ichabod Crane. Abbie noted the dark circles under his eyes as he walked toward her. 

"Good Morning Lieutenatnt. please excuse my tardiness this morning. I fear I slept through the alarm." 

"Oh, that's ok, it was kind of fun being the first one here. The water's hot in the Kuerig , how bout some coffee?"

"Yes, please." She handed him a cup. 

Ichabod Crane welcomed the coffee, he had hardly slept a wink all night. No matter what he did his troubled thoughts kept drifting back to Abbie and the new man in her life. He realized he needed to pull himself together. He most certainly did not want Abbie to surmise how distraught (and jealous) he truly was. All night his rational mind waged war against his sentimental heart. Logically it made perfect sense for Abbie to seek happiness with someone like this Devereux fellow. Ichabod had certainly not made any declarations of love to her. 

As far as Abbie was concerned, he reasoned, she merely saw them as close partners and dear friends. She most definitely could not ascertain his feelings for her, he was only just discovering them himself. That was what his logical mind told him. His heart, however, had other ideas. His realization of his love for Abbie opened a Pandora's box of fears and emotions. He could not deny he envied Devereux more than he could have thought possible. His jealousy menaced his thoughts creating salacious images of Abbie and Noel to plague him. This Devereux was a meddling usurper, who had no right to the woman he loved. This inner struggle between reason and passion had sabotaged his Sunday night slumber. 

He was grateful for the coffee. The magic elixir slowly allowed him to focus more clearly on the tasks of the day. He was in the middle of his second cup when he noticed Abbie, who had been working on her laptop, was staring at him. She looked lovely today, he thought. She obviously had no problem sleeping, as she appeared rested and serene. He decided to tread carefully with her this morning. 

"Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, Crane?" 

"You appear quite refreshed this morning did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah, actually I did"

Abbie was glad Ichabod was acting more like himself. One could never underestimate the power of a cup (or two) of Java. "After our brunch I decided to give myself some 'me time'. I spent the balance of the day at home catching up on some reading. I took a long, hot bath and went to bed early for a change." 

Ichabod smiled at this news. Me time, meant alone time - NO Devereux. He couldn't be happier. The two Witnesses were always in their element when working in the Archives. They soon settled peacefully into the rhythm of the day. Just before lunch, they were greeted with an unexpected visit from Jenny. 

"Hey guys, what's new?" 

"Nothing out of the ordinary Miss Jenny." Ichabod replied 

"So visiting Frank?" Abbie asked 

"Yeah, oh and Abs. Jean Claude is waiting upstairs at the front desk for you. I told him I'd let you know he was here." 

"Jean Cluade?" Ichabod asked "Lord, how many French men did Abbie know?" He wondered. 

Abbie rolled her eyes at Jenny's misguided sense of humor. "My sister means Noel, Crane. Very funny Jenny. I don't know why you just can't call him by his name." 

"Why should I Abs, he doesn't call you by yours." Jenny smirked. 

Ichabod's curiosity got the better of him as he interrupted the sisterly banter.

"What does this Mr. Devereux call the Lieutenant?" 

"He calls me Gracie, Crane" 

"Why? If I may ask?" Ichabod asked. 

"Well my first name is Grace, you know" Abbie replied. 

Jenny was of course watching the exchange between the two Witnesses with great interest (and amusement). These two! she thought. When were they going to figure things out. That is precisely why she felt no guilt at stirring the pot. 

"Lieutentant, I know exactly what your proper name is, Grace Abigail Mills. It is most certainly a lovely name. One that suits you quite well. I do not understand the logic of calling you Gracie. He said it with clear distaste . It sounds like something one would call a pet of some sort." 

"Yeah Crane, it is_ his_ pet name for me. Actually I kind of like it." Abbie retorted. She was slightly annoyed it seemed. 

"Forgive me Abbie, I did not intend to be rude with my observations." There, he'd done it again. He had carelessly upset her. No wonder she was enamored of someone like Devereux. He was more than likely a silver tongued devil, who always said the right thing. The nerve of the man creating a ridiculous pet name for the woman he loved. 

"Well, I'm not gonna keep Noel waiting." Abbie said, as she turned to leave. 

"No Abs, can't do that." Jenny said. As soon as Jenny was sure Abbie was out of earshot, she turned to Crane. 

"So Crane, we're alone for the moment.", Jenny said conspiratorially. "Aren't you gonna ask me?" 

"Ask you what Miss Jenny? To what are you referring?" 

"Oh cut the crap Crane." Jenny declared, hands on her hips. "You know ask me about Frenchie, the Mardi Gras King. Don't you want to know the scoop on his relationship with my sister."

Of course Ichabod wanted to know every last detail, but he did not want Jenny to know how eager he was, so he lied. 

"The Lieutenant 's private life does not concern me. I trust her judgment. If she is enamored of this Mr. Devereux, he must be worthy of her affections." 

Jenny was silent for a few moments. She needed to catch her breath after being overcome with the suffocating pressure of Ichabod's lies. 

"Cut the shit Crane," she hissed. Arms folded. "If you think I don't know how you feel about my sister, you're a bigger fool than she is. I know you love her." Jenny softened her tone,' I thought we were on the same page here. Listen, I' m worried, Abbie is becoming too involved with Noel. There's just something about him that bothers me. I mean No body is that perfect."

"Do you believe he poses a threat to Abbie?", Ichabod asked with concern. 

"I don't know Crane. There's just something about him. I mean I could be wrong" 

"But you could also be correct Miss Jenny", Ichabod replied.

"Yeah, so I was thinking.."

Before Jenny could finish Abbie returned to, the Archives holding a large tin. 

"So what's in the tin?" Jenny asked 

"Pralines. Noel's mother came into town unexpectedly and she made them. I'm meeting her tonight." Abbie answered. 

Ichabod suddenly felt a bit ill, but decided not to say something he might regret later. Anyway, awkward comments were Jenny's specialty, and she did not disappoint. 

"So meeting his mother, huh? Don't you think you're rushing things Abs. You've known him for less than a month. What if she hates you? I mean you can hardly boil water and here she is making pralines. She might think her little Pierre will starve if he stays with you. I'd make up some kind of excuse to get out of it if I were you."

"Well good thing you're not me Jenny. Noel's Mom sounds like a really nice person. I can't wait to meet her." 

Jenny shook her head and rolled her eyes at her misguided sister. "Well don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye you two." , Jenny turned and quickly left the Archives.. 

"Abbie, I know your sister can be overbearing at times.", Ichabod observed. 

"That's an understatement." Abbie replied.

"But, I do think she has your best interest at heart. Perhaps you are moving a bit to quickly with Mr. Devereux. You hardly know him Abbie. " 

"Crane, listen I appreciate your concern I really do. But this is about my life, not yours or Jenny's. I really like Noel and that's that." 

Neither Witness spoke after that. The ringing of the inter office phone broke the tense silence. 

"Yeah, Captain," Abbie Answered. "OK, we'll be right there". 

"The Captain wants us in his office. Looks like the lull is finally over." 

Captain Frank Irving was waiting at his desk with a dour expression and a manila folder. 

"What ya got Captain?" Abbie asked 

Four homicides. One in the secluded wooded section of Sleepy Hollow Park, the other At the abandoned Drive In theatre on the North side of town. Here are the photos from each scene. 

The Captain showed Ichabod and Abbie the macabre photographs of the four victims. They were two couples. The hearts had been cut from the bodies of both victims in each case. Whoever killed the unfortunate lovers had manipulated the bodies so that the corpses appeared to be holding hands. A red rose was placed in the free hand of each of the female victims. 

"Well, Captain, that is most unsettling.", Ichabod said. "But could not this be the work of some type of deranged serial killer, instead of Demonic forces." 

"Good Question Crane, same one I asked." Irving replied. "But here's the thing, when the Coroner examined the bodies, he discovered the murder weapon was not a knife or glass instrument. When he ran tests on the possible weapon used to retrieve their hearts, the lab sent him this."

Frank pointed to the copy of the lab report. 

Abbie and Ichabod read the report silently. Abbie gasped. 

"So let me get this straight Captain, whatever did this used a fingernail to cut through the victims chests and take their hearts."

"Yeah Mills, a fingernail. So now you know why I specifically needed you two. Humans don't have fingernails that can cut through layers of flesh and bone." The Captain explained. 

"OK , we're on it." Abbie said 

"Yes, Captain, we will immediately commence our research." Crane agreed. 

Yeah, well there's one caveat, with this particular investigation you two.", The Captain advised 

"Caveat?" Ichabod asked 

"Yeah , this Demon is targeting a specific type of victim, couples in love. So you two will have to go undercover." the Captain said 

"Undercover?" Ichabod queried 

"Is there an echo in here Crane? Yeah, I said in order to catch this thing you and Mills have to go undercover ... As lovers. And you better be convincing."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 5  
**

The room was silent for at least two full minutes. The Captain looked from one Witness to the other, waiting for some kind of response. Nothing.. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"OK you two, get to work. We need to nip this thing in the bud before the press gets hold of this story. Believe me, there's been enough bad publicity surrounding this town. Do you have any idea what the headlines of the Sleepy Hollow Herald might be if this gets out. I can see it now." The Captain pantomimed the Front page quote with his right hand.

"Heinous Heart Heists Have Honeys Horrified."

Believe me the Press can be vicious! Tourist season is about to begin, the Mayor's office wants this situation remedied ASAP. Just so you know, I took the liberty of ordering you sandwiches from the deli. You need to settle in for this one and work through lunch. I want to know as soon as you get the information we need to stop this thing.

"Now go!"

"Yes, Captain!" The 2 Witnesses said in unison, as they exited Frank's office.

Abbie led the way, as Ichabod followed her back to the Archives. Both Witnesses were lost in their thoughts as they walked.

"Oh, this is just great.", Abbie contemplated. "Just when I am starting to feel really comfortable in my relationship with Noel, I have to be Crane's _undercover lover_. This is like something from a bad movie.", she grimaced. "Come on Mills," she admonished herself , It's just another assignment. Ichabod is my best friend, my partner, it's not as if... Is it?"

She really did not want to slide down that slippery slope of thought. She couldn't admit to herself why the mere idea of 'pretending' to be Ichabod Crane's lover frightened her so.

" It seems like Awkward has a damn choke hold on my life these days!", she mused. Abbie's pained expression revealed her angst. Good thing Ichabod couldn't see her face.

If Abbie had opted to glance behind her, she would have seen a decidedly different countenance on the face of her fellow Witness. Ichabod Crane now wore a smug smile on his handsome face, as he walked watching his partner lead the way.

"Oh, this is truly great news! A fortuitous turn of events!" Ichabod thought joyfully. "Now perhaps I can begin to convince Abbie of my true feelings. This assignment could not have come at a better time. I will now have the opportunity to woo the Lieutenant properly. This situation is clearly indicative of Divine intervention." It was certainly a good thing Abbie had not turned around at that moment. The complete rapture quite evident on Ichabod's face would have made her cringe.

Once the two partners returned to the Archives, their reverie was replaced by the reality of the task at hand. There was a terrifying Demon wreaking havoc on the residents of Sleepy Hollow... again. Abbie settled in to research on the laptop. Ichabod scanned the huge tomes for information on Demons who fit the description they were searching for.

About 20 minutes in to their work, Wendy called to tell them their lunch had been delivered to the front desk.

"I'll go Crane.", Abbie said cheerfully. "I need to bring some of these pralines up to share. There's no way I can eat all these. There must be like three dozen here."

"Of course, Lieutenant", Ichabod smiled. The wheels were turning in his head. As soon as Abbie left, Ichabod Crane called the one person who would really know the way to win Abbie's heart.

"Hello, Miss Jenny," he said cheerfully. "I require your assistance in a matter concerning your sister. Would you be amenable to a meeting this evening? Perfect. I will meet you then. I am looking forward to it."

His plan of action was taking shape and he beamed with a renewed sense of hope.

When Abbie returned to the Archives, Ichabod called her over."Lieutenant", He said pointing to an illustration. I do believe this loathsome creature matches the description of the beast we are seeking, Moyo Mlaji."

"Oh Wow!" Abbie gasped. "Look at those nails, and the teeth. Can you imagine the horror of the victims encountering a monster like that? That's an awful way to die. It says here they appear in human form most of the time."

"Yes", Ichabod replied. "They resort to this terrifying manifestation when they need to feed or when they are directly threatened. I found some more information in this book."

Ichabod pointed to a yellowed page in the other huge book on the table.

Abbie read aloud, "The heart of a human who is truly in love has immense power. Love is one of the most potent forces in the Universe. The Moyo Mlaji's consumption of the hearts of lovers provides them with apparent eternal life and great physical strength. These Demons also possess telepathic abilities. They can detect the presence of true love in any human heart. These creatures must feed on the first day of each new moon, else they perish."

"Yes," Ichabod said. "In their human form, they appear as kind and compassionate individuals. A cruel ruse to mask what they really are."

"Well, at least we know it won't strike again until the next new moon. That gives about 27 days." Abbie noted.

"We better let the Captain know what we found."

"Yes, he will want to know this.", Ichabod agreed.

The two Witnesses related all the information they had gathered to Frank Irving.

"OK so this buys us some time," Frank observed. "Just know I fully expect you two to be convincing as lovers when the time comes to lure this Demon out. Don't drop the ball on this. I suggest you start practicing now."

Although the Captain said everything with a straight face, Abbie could have sworn she heard a hint of mischief in his tone.

The afternoon passed quickly after the two partners returned to the Archives. They ate their lunch whilst engaging in innocent conversation. Each seemed to deliberately avoid mentioning Captain Irving's suggestion. Abbie sampled one of Mrs. Devereux's pralines and offered one to Ichabod.

" They're really delicious Crane.", Abbie advised as she nibbled the sweet confection.

Ichabod, had been watching Abbie's lovely lips as she indulged in the pecan laden praline. He was reluctant to eat something made by the mother of his rival for Abbie's affections, but he did not wish to offend Abbie with a refusal.

"I would love one Lieutenant.", he replied. He had to admit, they were very tasty.

At 5:30, Abbie prepared to depart.

"Do enjoy your evening Lieutenant. Please give my sincere compliments to Mrs. Devereux for those wonderful pralines." Ichabod truly hoped his cheerfulness was convincing. Watching the sweet, woman he loved leave to find comfort in the arms of another man was excruciating.

"Sure Crane, have a good night" Abbie smiled as she breezed out of the Archives.

Ichabod met with Jenny Mills promptly at 7:30 that evening.

"Miss Jenny, I do appreciate your willingness to assist me in this matter." Ichabod declared.

"No, problem Crane. Listen we both want the same thing here, Abbie's happiness. And it's not gonna come from Frenchie."

"So," Ichabod asked. "How should I go about properly wooing your sister?"

"You just have to be yourself Ichy." Ichabod grimaced at Jenny's nickname.

"Yeah, you know, your smug, slightly arrogant, pain in the ass self. The same one Abbie's already I love with." Jenny smirked.

Ichabod raised his right eyebrow at Jenny's honest ribbing.

"I take comfort in the knowledge that you hold me in such high regard, Miss Jenny", he smirked. Suddenly Ichabod realized just what Jenny was implying.

"Wait a moment, you said_ already in love with_? Are you certain of this Miss Jenny?" Ichabod asked in wonder.

"100% Crane. Abbie's problem is she's just too damn scared to admit it to herself. So she's using Mr. French Quarter to try to erase her feelings for you."

"But why would Abbie seek the love of another if her heart belongs to me?"

"Because when it comes to the love she feels for you, my tough, hard ass sister.. is a coward."

Jenny noticed Ichabod's perplexed expression.

"Listen Crane, just about everyone Abbie has ever loved has left her in some way. You know her story. But what you may not realize is how terrified she really is of losing the most important man in her life... You. I think she believes if she allows herself to love you romantically, it will spoil the bond you two share And she might somehow lose you. Your job Ichabod is to convince Abbie , it's safe to love you with her whole heart. You have to put her fears to rest. That's why you just have to be you, the person she already loves."

"Miss Jenny, I am most grateful for your insights on this. I promise you I will do my best to assuage your sisters fears. I can think of nothing I desire more than Abbie's happiness."

"Well, then I guess that's settled. Thanks Crane, all kidding aside, you and my sister belong together. And the sooner she realizes it the better. Just don't drag your feet on this. It seems like every day she's getting more involved with _the enemy_."

"I assure you Miss Jenny, I will not rest until I have won your sister's whole heart."

"That's what. I'm counting on Crane.", Jenny said with a smile.

When Ichabod returned to the cabin, he realized how tired he was. He showered and went straight to bed. Sleep, however, continued to elude him. He found his mind clouded with thoughts of the day's events. His musings turned to Abbie's perfect face that morning. Her lips were slightly parted when he discovered her staring at him curiously during his second cup of coffee. He imagined those lips now, as his hand slipped downward. Those soft, velvet lips hungrily enveloping his hard length. His breath quickened as he envisaged her riding him feverishly; her warm, wet core engulfing him. He pictured her calling out his name as she reached her apex. His strokes became more rapid, as he uttered "I love you Abbie", to an empty room. He shuddered with his release, and then he was able to sleep.

**To be continued**

**Notes: Thanks so much for taking the time to read for all your kind comments. I always love hearing your ideas. Ichabod will have some choice words with Noel in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 6 ****  
**

Noel was positively beaming when he opened the door for Abbie. He was extremely anxious to show off his lovely girlfriend to his mother. Noel would certainly disagree with anyone using the term "Mama's Boy" to describe him. But, truth be told, Noel Devereux loved his mother immensely and most certainly valued her opinion. It was he who had insisted she meet Abbie. He knew his mother would adore her immediately. Abbie possessed all the traits necessary to pass his mother's rigorous "tests". There was no doubt in his mind that his beautiful, intelligent sweetheart would pass muster. He knew his intuitive mother would sense Abbie's strength and virtue. Noel kissed Abbie, as he led her into his living room.

"Something sure smells good Noel," Abbie said, taking a deep whiff of the heavenly scent.

"My mother's Jambalaya, one of her specialties. You'll love it, everyone does." Noel replied.

"Can't wait to try it. The pralines she made were amazing. They were a big hit at the Station."

Noel gently took Abbie in his arms. "You are amazing Gracie, every time we meet you manage to look more beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Noel, your mother's in the kitchen.", Abbie said pulling away slightly.

"Trust me, my mother doesn't mind Gracie."

"That's right, I don't mind at all." Abbie turned to see Mrs. Evangeline Devereux gliding in from the kitchen.

She was a very attractive woman who looked to be in her late 30s. Noel had mentioned his mother looked young for her 54 years, but Abbie was surprised at how youthful she appeared.

"Really, don't let me stop you. I'm enjoying the view, you two do make a handsome couple."

"Mother, this is Grace Abigail Mills. I call her Gracie."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Devereux, thank you for the pralines, I shared them with my colleagues, they were delicious." Abbie said cheerfully. "My partner specifically asked me to send you his compliments."

"Well, I am glad you liked them. Sweets for the sweet, as they say. And Gracie dear, please call me Evie, everyone does."

Noel's mother took both of Abbie's hands, held them out, and took a long appraising look at her.

"I can certainly see why my son is so smitten with you Gracie. You're lovely. That's my Noel! You know, when he was just a boy, he'd always find the prettiest little girl to play with. No wonder he can't stop talking about you. Dinner is almost ready Gracie, won't be long now. Hope you brought your appetite."

"Mrs. Dev.., I mean Evie, do you need any help in the kitchen?" Abbie asked.

"No, my dear. You are sweet for asking, but you are our guest tonight. Noel, perhaps you should give Gracie the gift you have for her while I finish preparing our meal. This way she'll have the rest of the evening to enjoy it." Evie smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"Gift?" Abbie asked.

"Yes, gift." Noel, went to the drawer of the Antique end table and pulled out a gold oblong shaped box, tied with a pretty red ribbon.

"For you Gracie.", he said as he handed Abbie the box.

"Noel, you didn't have to buy me anything." Abbie replied as she took a seat on the couch.

"Gracie", Noel, sat down next to her and took Abbie's face in his hands. He looked into her stunning, doe like eyes. "These past three weeks have been very special to me. You have made them special. I'm giving this to you because I want you to know how grateful I am to have you in my life. So please don't question anything. Just open the box."

Abbie undid the bow, and lifted the lid. "Oh, My!" She gasped. She carefully lifted the red heart shaped pendant surrounded by what she thought were crystals from the box. "This is beautiful Noel, thank you, but.."

"No buts," Noel interjected before Abbie could raise any objections. "Here let me help you clasp it."

Abbie turned around, lifted her hair and allowed Noel to close the clasp. "Oh Gracie, take a look in the mirror". Noel took her hand and led her over to the hall mirror.

"Ah, it's just gorgeous Noel."

"Only because you're wearing it. The heart is your birthstone, the garnet."

Just then, Mrs. Devereux, entered the living room. "Dinner's ready. Oh, Gracie Dear, that pendant looks absolutely wonderful on you. You know what they say, diamonds really are a girl's best friend!"

" Diamonds?! I thought these were crystals."

" Crystals? Why would my son give the woman who has completely stolen his heart crystals?"

"But diamonds?" Abbie was trying to wrap her mind around what Noel's gift really meant..

"Dearie," Evie said as she put her arms around Abbie sweetly. "Stop worrying about the cost of the gift. My son obviously thinks you deserve it, so just enjoy it. Anyway dinner is ready and no one likes cold Jambalaya. So come on."

She escorted Abbie into the large dining room. Noel and his mother insisted Abbie, just sit comfortably, while they brought out the food. Dinner was delicious. A mixed green salad, Jambalaya, and bread pudding with whiskey sauce for dessert, made for a satisfying meal.

"You are a wonderful cook Evie," Abbie complimented.

"Thank you dear. Cooking is something you really have to put your heart in to. Dinners made with love always taste better," Evie replied.

"When my sister and I were growing up, my mother could never keep a cook. She always criticized what they served us. So, the word got out that 'Nothing was ever good enough for Evangeline Devereux.' Not one cook in New Orleans wanted to work for my picayune mother. She, basically shot herself in the foot. She ended up having to do all the cooking. You have to picture it, here was my mother, wealthy Mrs. Devereux, doing all her own cooking. Believe me, _that _did not go over well with the ladies at the Country Club." Noel

said chuckling.

Noel's laughter was contagious and Abbie couldn't suppress a giggle.

"So this is how it is then, Evie said pretending to be incensed, two against one? Well fine, no more pralines for you Miss Gracie," she winked.

Abbie had to admit, she really liked Noel's Mom. Evangeline Devereux was funny, witty, and extremely youthful. She could easily see where Noel had acquired his charming personality. Evie delighted Abbie (and embarrassed Noel) with stories of her son's boyhood.

"Noel was really the sweetest, most caring child you've ever seen. One year, when he was eight, he found a wounded owl on our property. He would not rest until his father took that bird to the vet and had it patched up. Then he nursed it back to full health. Stray animals were a common sight at our house."

"Oh, mother, really you make me sound like some kind of saint or something." Noel replied.

"I just think Gracie should have some insight on the man she's keeping company with. She needs to know your heart has always been in the right place."

"Mrs. Devereux, I already know how special Noel is." Abbie said smiling.

"Noel, I do like this young woman! She has excellent taste in men!"

The pleasant conversation continued until Abbie realized the time.

"Oh, my goodness. It's 11:15 and I have to be at work tomorrow morning."

Abbie said her goodbyes to Mrs. Devereux, and Noel walked her to her car.

"I love your Mom, Noel, she's great."

"You made quite an impression Gracie." Noel said as he put his arms around Abbie's waist.

"Really? Even though I can't cook."

"Luckily I can. Take it from me, Mother thinks you're perfect just the way you are, and even if she didn't, I do." He pulled her into a tender kiss .

While Noel was saying goodbye to Abbie, Evangeline was peeking at the couple from the living room window. Suddenly her cell rang. "Hello, yes. Oh, she's a lovely girl. She'll be just perfect for Noel. There's just one problem we will have to deal with, sooner rather than later. But, I'll have to talk to you about it when I see you. Did you take care of that other matter? Good. Wait, I have to go, Noel's coming back.." She quickly ended the call.

On Tuesday morning things were back to normal in the Archives. Ichabod Crane, rested from a good night's sleep, arrived bright and early. His dreams the previous night had been sprinkled with pleasant images of his sweet Abbie. He was anxious to discover all the details of her dinner engagement with the Devereuxs. He needed as much information as possible about "the enemy", in order to fine - tune his plan to win Abbie's heart. He realized he had at least 20 minutes before Abbie would arrive, so he took a leisurely stroll to the men's room on the main floor of the station house. On his way back to the Archives, he was surprised to see Noel Devereux chatting with Wendy, the receptionist, at the front desk.

Noel had seen him and called him over. "Mr. Crane," he waved. smiling.

Ichabod walked over to his rival. He tried to ignore the bile rising to his throat.

"Mr. Crane, Hello, pleasure to see you again. I am sorry I've forgotten on your first name?"

"Ichabod. Hello Mr. ... Devereux, is it not?" Ichabod replied, There was a definite chill to his tone.

"Yes, but please call me Noel. I'm sure Gracie has mentioned me once or twice in the last three weeks. 23 days today, actually."

"And who pray tell is Gracie, Mr. Devereux?" Ichabod , knew exactly who Gracie was. He was not, however, going to let Noel know that.

"You know, your partner ...Abbie Mills."

"Oh, the Lieutenant, Miss Mills. Why on earth do you call her Gracie?"

Ichabod was having a hard time containing the "green eyed monster" who had suddenly taken up residence within him.

"That's her first name, Mr. Crane."

"No, you are quite mistaken Sir, the Lieutenant's forename is Grace. It is a lovely name. To call her anything else except, Abbie or perhaps Abigail is ridiculous.." Unfortunately, Ichabod didn't stop there.

"I cannot fathom the predilection of individuals in this century to bastardize a perfectly fine forename with the asinine addition of the letters i and e."

Ichabod had delivered his little tirade without taking a single breath. Noel and Wendy exchanged perplexed glances. Wendy had never seen Ichabod Crane quite so agitated.

"Gracie is _my_ name for her Mr. Crane ", Noel retorted. He made no attempt at calling him Ichabod. She likes it. It's a special thing between us. It reflects the special relationship we have."

"Relationship? Are you claiming to have a relationship with the Lieutenant after a mere 23 days?" Ichabod questioned.

"I am not claiming anything. I love Gracie, and at this point I don't care who knows it. You're_ just_ her partner Crane, you wouldn't understand _my_ feelings for her."

It took all the strength he could muster to control the jealousy he felt. His thoughts raced through his mind. Who was this interloper? This silver tongued dandy, to come in out of nowhere and openly vie for the affections of his Abbie. Noel took advantage of Ichabod's momentary silence to mention the reason for his visit.

"Anyway, I dropped by to return this to Gracie." He flashed the beautiful necklace at Ichabod. "The clasp apparently came loose last night when we were saying good night. Gracie called me as soon as she noticed it was missing. I found it in the one of the hedges near the driveway. I promised her I would bring it by today."

Ichabod stared at the lovely pendant Noel clutched reverently.

Diamonds? He's buying Diamonds for Abbie now? "You presented the Lieutenant that necklace as a gift, Mr. Devereux?"

" Yes. Mr. Crane, I did", Noel said proudly.

"And she accepted your gift?" Ichabod asked, with an unmistakable crestfallen tone. One could not take the gift of expensive jewelry lightly, he knew that better than anyone. Ichabod held his breath, already knowing the answer to his query.

"Of course she did." Noel replied smiling.

At that moment, Ichabod Crane knew. The valiant battle to win Abbie's heart, would be the fight of his life.

To Be continued.

**Notes: Next chapter: Ichabod steps up his game and we learn more about the Moyo Mlaji Demons. Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I really do love hearing what you think. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 7 (Have a Heart)**

Abbie Mills breezed into the Sleepy Hollow Police Station oblivious to the mini showdown that had occurred seconds before her arrival. Her face lit up happily when she saw Noel, much to her partner's chagrin.

"Gracie!" Noel greeted, discreetly kissing her cheek.

"Hey Noel.", Abbie smiled warmly. Ichabod did little to hide his envious glower .

"I didn't think you'd be here so early.", Abbie said.

"I wanted to make sure this was on that beautiful neck of yours as soon as possible Gracie." Noel smiled smugly, as he glanced at Ichabod.

"Well, I didn't mean to make you wait.", Abbie replied.

"No problem, your partner and I were getting to know each other better Gracie."

How many times was he going to use that ridiculous Gracie moniker for Abbie! Crane seethed silently, while still trying to appear calm.

"Good morning Crane, Wendy." Abbie said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lieutenant, glad to see you are so cheerful today."

"And why wouldn't she be, we had a wonderful time last night.", Noel quickly interjected.

Crane knew if he did not leave that man's infernal presence, he would say something to upset Abbie.

"Lieutenant, I will meet you downstairs, when you have completed your discourse with Mr. Devereux", he said curtly.

"Oh, Ok Crane, I won't be long at all.", Abbie responded.

"So, let's put this back where it belongs.", Noel said as he held up the pendant In an effort to place it around Abbie's neck.

"Noel, when I passed the break room it was empty, let's go in there.

"

"Sure Gracie," Noel whispered."No PDA in the workplace, I understand." Noel followed Abbie down the hall into the station break room.

"Alone at last, now let me say good morning properly." Noel's kiss was so passionate, it startled Abbie.

"Noel, it's 9:15 in the morning."

"And I've been dreaming about you all night." Noel replied.

"Still, you keep kissing me like that, Noel and I'll never be able to concentrate on work."

"That's what I'm counting on. You know, my mother was so impressed with you Miss Gracie, that she wants you to meet my Aunt Tone."

"Aunt Tone?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah, my mother's older sister. They're four years apart. Tone is short for Antoinette. She's a real character, you'll get a kick out of her."

"I'd love to meet her Noel. I didn't know she was visiting too."

"Yeah, my mother and Aunt Tone usually travel together. They rented a house not far from the shop. If it's alright with you, we'll stop by there tonight, before dinner."

"Sounds great, but I better get going now." Abbie said as she went to kiss Noel good bye.

"Not until I've put this back where it belongs" Noel Placed the pendant on Abbie's neck.

"Now that's better. Wait till your partner sees how good it looks on you!"

"What?" Abbie asked. She had noticed an odd tone to Noel's voice .

"When Crane and I were talking, I got the distinct impression that he was a bit jealous."

"Jealous? What did he say?" Abbie inquired.

"Well he read me the riot act, for calling you Gracie. And then when I showed him the pendant, he visibly paled, I'd say about two shades."

"Don't be silly Noel. Crane may be a lot of things but, jealous is not one of them. He may be over protective and a little arrogant sometimes, but that's all." Abbie declared.

"I am just glad I don't have to compete with him to win your heart."

When Abbie failed to respond, Noel added. "Isn't that right Gracie?"

Abbie seemed to hesitate for just a second and then said, "Oh, of course Noel, don't be ludicrous. Crane and I are just really good friends, that's all. I mean we see each other every day and all, but believe me, there could never be anything between us, ever. I mean it just would never work. The relationship we have is just perfect the way it is."

Noel was getting the distinct impression Abbie was protesting just a little too much.

While Abbie was in the break room, Ichabod Crane was planning his strategy. This was most assuredly a battle. Devereux was a formidable opponent. Ichabod vowed that he would be victorious and win Abbie's heart, by any means necessary.

Abbie interrupted Ichabod's reverie when she strolled into the Archives. Ichabod rose from his chair, when she entered. He noticed the delicate red heart around her neck right away. He had to admit it, Devereux had chosen his gift well. The pendant was lovely, understated with just the right amount of sparkle. The necklace, only served to enhance Abbie's beauty. It took him several minutes to realize he had been staring at her neck. When his eyes met hers, he was greeted with a stern look of reprimand. He steeled himself for the admonishment he knew was imminent. Just as he suspected, that blasted Devereux could not hold his tongue! He had apparently informed Abbie of all that had transpired between them before her arrival.

"Crane, what's going on with you and Noel?"

"To what are you referring Lieutenant?" Ichabod asked innocently.

Abbie wasn't buying it! She did not want there to be any misconceptions about the nature of their relationship. Ichabod had to understand that. "Oh come on! I already told you, I _like_ the fact he calls me Gracie! It's something special between us. Why did you have to go and give him a hard time about it."

" Please accept my apologies for revealing my distaste at his chosen name for you Lieutenant." He wondered if she realized how incredibly fetching she was when she was angry.

"And he also told me how you reacted to this.", she pointed to the pendant and moved closer to where he was standing, "Let's get one thing straight Crane. You're my best friend, my fellow Witness, and my partner in all this crazy shit we have to deal with. But you are not my damn father, grandfather, nurse maid or anything else. You do not get a say in my love life. So I'm gonna say this once and that's it! Stay out of my private life Crane!"

"Of course Lieutenant, I will not make the same mistake again. Mr. Devereux is a fine fellow and I will not interject my opinions regarding your 'arrangement' with him in the future."

Abbie wondered why he used the term arrangement, but she had spoken her piece and decided it was best to leave things where they were...at least for now.

Ichabod Crane had come to a similar conclusion, in order to win her whole heart he had to tread very lightly... at least for the time being.

Sometimes the Fates smile kindly on a worthy, honest soul. Ichabod Crane was about to be assisted in his valiant quest for Abbie's heart, via an inter-office phone call.

The sudden ringing startled both Witnesses. Abbie, who was closest to the phone, picked up.

"Yes, Captain. Oh ok. be right there. There's been another murder. Let's go."

The two partners made their way up to Frank Irving's office.

"Morning you two. Seems like our Demon's been at it again." Frank slid the manila folder filled with crime scenes Photos across his desk to Abbie.

Ichabod and Abbie both looked carefully at the gruesome pictures.

"There's only one victim this time Captain?" Abbie asked.

" This victim has had his throat horribly lacerated, but his heart was not removed. What makes you believe this homicide is related to the others, Captain?" Ichabod wondered.

"His throat was ripped out.", the Captain explained. "This could not have been done by a human. Whatever did this, acted out of rage, obviously it felt threatened enough to kill.

My theory is the victim knew what this creature was up to and somehow meant to expose it in some way. Otherwise, from what your research indicated the beast would have stayed hidden until it was time to feed again."

"This murder took place in a motel parking lot Captain. Were there any witnesses?" Abbie asked

"Yes, there was a woman who said she heard two people arguing. She and the owner of the Motel found the body."

"So of course we must interview this woman Captain." Ichabod stated.

"No, I don't want you anywhere near the crime scene. That would defeat the whole purpose of what we're trying to do here. The Demon that did this will most likely be in the shadows well aware of our investigation. We need to make sure it does not connect you two to the case. So as of this minute, you two are out of the Archives and into the field. Your job is to spend the day , the next two weeks actually, doing what two people in love would do. When this monster needs to feed again it will want to feast on the hearts of lovers. Let's try to convince it that you two fit the bill. Why the perplexed look Crane? I'm sure lovers in the 18th century did pretty much the same things they do now. You know holding hands, gazing longingly. You get my drift?"

There it was again. Abbie could have sworn that behind that straight face the Captain wore at the moment there was just the hint of a mischievous smile.

"So go, practice. The success of this case hinges on a convincing performance by the two of you. Go!".

The 2 partners left the office quickly.

Ichabod knew just the place to take Abbie as they began their _assignment._ He just hoped the location was as magical now as he remembered it in 1779.

"There's a place not far from Sleepy Hollow Park Lieutenant. Since the Captain is adamant that we must present ourselves as lovers, I think this may be the perfect place to start. We can purchase some victuals for a pleasant outdoor repast."

Ichabod hoped the pure joy he felt at the moment was not apparent on his face. He certainly didn't want to unnerve Abbie. He realized this situation was difficult for her. He believed, however, Providence was shining on him. Now he could court Abbie without guilt. He hoped if they spent their time pretending' to be lovers, Abbie would eventually realize they were truly meant to be.

Abbie and Ichabod bought some sandwiches, drinks and chips at the Deli, across from the Station. The location of Ichabod's 'special place' was a surprise to Abbie. She had come to Sleepy Hollow Park for years and never realized the treasure located on the strip of land that was part of the protected area of the North woods. Ichabod held out his hand as they neared the exact spot for their picnic. Abbie hesitated a bit, before placing her hand in his. There it was again that sensation. The feeling of comfort and security she always felt when her hand was inside his. It always made her feel safe and loved... and she hated it. She did not need a reminder of how damned right being with him felt. God, she hoped she could get through the next two weeks with her sanity (and heart) intact.

They carefully trod down an embankment and Abbie was stunned by how beautiful the place was. They were surrounded by a variety of trees, mostly Maple, but there were also Oak, and evergreens. There were wildflowers everywhere, the air was fragrant with their scent. Butterflies danced about as birds sang sweetly and a brook babbled. Yeah, it actually babbled. It was like some kind of real life Disney movie. She was waiting for Bambi to emerge from behind a tree and greet them at any moment .

They found a clearing, near the brook and set up their little brunch.

Ichabod knew Abbie was impressed with the beauty around her. He could tell she was in awe of the place. He was mesmerized by her smile, the way her eyes flashed as she took in every wonderful detail around her. She was lovely. He knew, as he watched her in the muted sunlight, he would never tire of her sweet face.

"Penny for your thoughts Lieutenant." , he said softly.

"Oh Crane, I can't believe how beautiful it is."

"Yes, it is nice to know, this place is still as enchanting as ever."

"Yeah, that's what is, you know.. enchanting. It's like a place from a fairy tale." Abbie replied.

"I know it does possess a special magic. When I was a boy in England, I had a spot much like this."

"Really?" Abbie was intrigued. "What were you like as a boy Crane? You've spoken about your father before, but what were _you_ like when you were little."

"Oh, Lieutenant, I'm afraid I was what you'd call a "holy terror"."

"I find that hard to believe. I mean I kind of imagined you were kind of precocious maybe. You know the type of kid who asks like 50 million questions. But a holy terror that's hard to believe."

"Well Lieutenant my siblings would beg to differ, as would my father most certainly."

Ichabod proceeded to regale Abbie with some of his boyhood shenanigans. She laughed at each tale and he loved it. When Abbie laughed her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up her whole face. She was even more beautiful when she laughed.

"So you actually stole the Vicar's wig and threw it down the well?"

"I was only five and that wig was horrid! Oh, you should have seen it I could not bear to look at it one more Sunday. Believe me I did him a considerable favor."

"And The Lord still made you a Witness!"

"Perhaps this is part of my penance." Ichabod observed .

"Well, that would make sense, for both of us." Abbie replied.

The two Witnesses continued to laugh and converse for hours. It was after five, when Abbie finally looked at her cell.

"Oh, wow Crane, I didn't realize how late it was. I have to get home. Noel's coming by at 7:00. I'm meeting his Aunt tonight."

"Another member of the Devereux family. How charming." Ichabod was truly trying not to sound bitter.

"So we'd better head back" Abbie said cheerfully as the two partners gathered their belongings and headed back to the car.

When Abbie departed Ichabod smiled as he recalled the wonder of their first "date". He intended to use every minute of the next two weeks to ensure he and he alone, held the key to Abbie's heart.

Noel had certainly been right about his Aunt Tone. She was a 58 year old beauty. She, like Evie, looked much younger than her years indicated. She was down to earth and raucously funny. Abbie couldn't believe how many off color jokes she knew. She made Abbie a Vieux Carre cocktail, so potent, it might have been illegal in some states.

When Abbie and Noel departed. The two sisters had a chance to talk.

"So what do you think Tone?" Evangeline Devereux asked her sister.

"Oh, she's perfect for Noel. There's no doubt about that. She's lovely, independent, and strong. But, you know her heart beats for another."

"Yes, Evie hissed . That's the problem I mentioned. It figures the one girl you and I both agree is perfect for Noel, is in love with someone else."

" Yes, Evie dear, but I'm sensing she's fighting her feelings for this other man."

I sensed that too. It seems she wants to love Noel. Evie's tone hardened. "But this other one, is making it nearly impossible. She can't fight the love she has for him."

"We can take care of that." Antoinette reassured her sister.

"Yes, sister dear." Evie said, narrowing her eyes. "Once we determine who he is, his days on this earth are numbered. Once he's out of the picture my Noel will be there to comfort and mend little Gracie's broken heart. He'll be there to kiss her tears away. It's perfect. And before I know it, I'll finally have what I've been waiting for all these years... A grandchild. Evangeline Devereux 's grotesque smile, at that particular moment, revealed the Demon she really was.

To be continued.

**Notes: Ichabod is off to a good start. but will his luck hold out? I'd love to hear what you think. I really appreciate your wonderful feedback. If you were wondering, a **_**Vieux Carre**_** is a popular drink in New Orleans. It is pretty potent. It contains: rye Whiskey, Cognac and sweet vermouth, among other things. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter.**

**Happy 4th of July, to those who celebrate!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 8 **

This time she was on top. They were in the woods again, by the babbling brook. Just the slightest breeze rustled her hair and caressed her skin. He lay beneath her, his blue eyes , dark with desire. He rose up just enough to hungrily take her left breast into his mouth. He nibbled playfully and caused her breath to hitch. She rode him more rapidly, her wet core all I that mattered at the moment. She needed him so! She gasped as she neared her apex.

"Ichabod", she cooed her voice seemed so far away. His thrusts matched hers and together ... " _Happy , ..clap along if_ ...". The voice of Pharrell Williams jarred her from her ecstasy. It was Friday morning. She sighed, and touched herself lightly, she was still wet from her imagined tryst. "This has to end", she said, slowly rising from the bed.

She walked over to her mirror and stared.

"They say only fools fall in love, and you're the biggest damn fool going Mills.", she chastised herself. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She was in love with Ichabod Crane, and it killed her.

"It's just like me to ruin everything!" The sobering realization of her true feelings for her partner had become painfully clear after their picnic on Tuesday. She had tried her best to focus on her relationship with Noel, but all she could do was think about how right it felt holding Ichabod's hand. She recalled how his eyes gazed at her as he told the stories about his childhood. She experienced comfort and happiness every time she was with him. Damn it! Why couldn't she love Noel? He was smart, kind and charming, she mused. She knew he would do anything for her, if she asked.

Abbie decided then and there that she had to "fix things". She was the practical, prudent, strong Abbie Mills. Fixing things and taking charge of situations came easy to her. She refused to succumb to her amorous feelings for her best friend. She decided on a plan, as she headed to the bathroom shower.

Ichabod Crane awakened on Friday morning bright and early. He smiled when he recalled the latest dream he'd had of Abbie: _He had quietly entered the bathroom, as she was showering. He quickly shed his clothes and joined her. Though surprised Abbie threw her slippery arms around him and kissed him with fervor. They made love in the shower while the warm water rained on them. Their coupling continued in the bedroom where Abbie's ecstasy was made apparent by her delightful moaning. He loved the sounds she made when they were locked together, it was pure music._ His dreams had become so vivid, it was as if each nightly fantasy was real.

The rays of sunlight that filtered in from his bedroom window brought him out of his sleep. He rose from his bed and slowly walked toward the bathroom. As he readied himself for work, he thought about the events of the last few days. Although, Abbie had said nothing, he had the distinct impression that her feelings for him were beginning to come to the surface. They had spent the last three days 'pretending' to be a couple, and had made sure they were very visible around town. He noticed the little things. The way she looked at him now, he was sure he noted a difference there. Her gaze was softer, sweeter, of late. When he reached for her hand on that first day, she was reluctant to take his. Now her tiny hand seemed to eagerly seek his out and would contently linger there. He loved it all, for he loved her completely. When his cell rang, he grinned immediately, it was his Abbie calling.

"Good morning, Lieutenant", Crane said cheerfully.

"Morning Crane", her voice sounded a bit strange.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant? You sound somewhat troubled."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"Not really ill, just over tired. I already called the Captain to let him know I needed a day off. He said it was fine."

"Of course, Lieutenant, I quite understand". Crane's voice revealed the disappointment he felt. "May I stop by your apartment later. I would be happy to prepare a light supper, if you would like."

"No, Crane." Abbie replied, a bit too quickly."Thanks but, you know I just need some quiet time at home today."

"Certainly, Lieutenant. I understand. But, please do not hesitate to contact me, if I can be of assistance at any time today."

"Sure thing. Thanks Crane. Bye now."

"Goodbye, Abbie. Feel better."

As soon as Abbie ended the call she felt miserable. "Damn it! I hate lying to him! And then he had to go and call me Abbie."

Whenever he called her by her first name, it made her heart melt. She did not however see any way to avoid lying .She was determined to steady her unruly feelings for her partner . Her solution was to take her relationship with Noel to a new level.

"Yeah time to collect on that favor Bev owes me." Beverly Taylor was Abbie's best friend in college. Beverly always relied on Abbie for everything. It was Abbie who helped her pass a difficult Psychology class and was a shoulder to cry on when her boyfriend broke up with her. The most important thing Abbie had done for Bev, however, was introduce her to the man she married. Justin Monroe was a handsome, funny young man who had been in Abbie's Ethics class. Abbie knew he and Beverly might really hit it off, so she arranged a meeting for the two of them. They clicked immediately, and were married two years later. Beverly and Justin traveled frequently. Beverly had given Abbie keys to her apartment in Brooklyn and invited her to use it anytime they were away..

"Sure Abs," Beverly chirped when Abbie called. "Make yourself at home. You know I don't mind. This guy Noel sounds great. Maybe he's the one, huh?"

"Maybe, you never know.", Abbie replied. Abbie sighed, as she ended the call."Glad that's done. Now step three."

Noel had been waiting patiently for their relationship to become more physical. Abbie decided the sooner that happened the better. Abbie had always been a strong believer in fidelity. She never cheated, not with Luke or any of her past boyfriends. Abbie believed that once she and Noel became intimate, it would be her own sense of morality that would quell her romantic feelings for Crane. The thought that she was sort of using Noel unfairly did enter her mind. She however, knew she did care for him deeply, and saw greater harm in allowing her feelings for Ichabod to go unfettered. Abbie had been advised by the Captain to curtail her dates with Noel, until after the Moyo Mlaji case had been wrapped up. Abbie and Noel hadn't seen each other since Tuesday night. She knew he would be eager to get together. She dialed his number.

"Hello Noel"

"Hey Beautiful," Noel said happily. "I was just thinking of you. Even though I understand, you're working on a case. I really miss seeing you every day."

"I know Noel and I'm sorry. But, if you can get away from the shop today. I have a way we can spend some time together, just the two of us."

"But you'd have to meet me. We couldn't go together."

"You know you don't have to ask me twice Gracie. Name the place and time I'll be there. I'll ask mother to mind the shop today."

"Oh, ok great Noel! You sure your mother won't mind?"

"Don't worry Gracie , my mother is crazy about you. She'll be happy to help us."

"We'll, then I guess it's settled. I have a good friend from college who owes me a favor. I introduced her to her husband. They have an apartment in Park Slope. They are away for two weeks and I have a set of keys. We'll have the place all to ourselves. I already called her to let her know. We can spend some _quality_ time together today."

"I do like the sound of that Gracie," Noel's voice had suddenly turned sultry. Abbie was glad he seemed to know what she meant by "quality time".

"Here's the address."Abbie gave Noel the address, ended the call and prepared to leave.

"Yes, this is the only way," Abbie said to herself as she exited her apartment.

To say Ichabod Crane was disappointed would be an understatement. He spent the rest of the morning moping around the cabin, unable to think of anything but his fellow Witness. He was startled by a sudden knock at approximately noon. He opened the door to see Jenny Mills straining her neck to look around him.

"Hey Crane, you seen Abbie?"

"What? Isn't the Lieutenant at home 'resting'?" Ichabod asked.

"No, she isn't. Her car's gone and she didn't leave any messages. I figured she'd be here with you."

"Your sister called this morning. She said she was going to spend the day at home resting. She did sound a bit odd when she called Miss. Jenny. Have you tried her cell?"

"Yeah, several times. So either she won't pick up or she can't pick up. I'm not sure which."

"Do you think she may be in some type of danger?" Ichabod asked, clearly distressed.

"Well before we start to panic. Let's see if Noel knows where she is."

"You think she's with him," Crane felt his jealously rising at just the thought that Abbie could be with his rival.

"I don't know Crane. But since she's not with you, I think Frenchie's the best place to start. Let's go."

Jenny and Ichabod drove over to Noel's antique shop on Main Street. When they entered they were greeted not by, Noel but by an attractive woman with a charming smile.

"Hello, Madame, My name is Ichabod Crane and this is Miss Jenny Mills." Ichabod said. "We were hoping to speak to the proprietor of this establishment, Mr. Devereux."

Evangeline Devereux took a moment to appraise her visitors. She immediately smiled and walked over to Jenny.

"Ah Jenny Mills!" She said as she placed a soft hand on the wary Jenny's shoulder. "I'm Noel's mother, Evangeline Devereux, but everyone calls me Evie. It seems beauty runs in your family, my dear. Both you and Gracie are such lovely young women. Your sister speaks very fondly of you."

Then, she quickly turned her attention toward Ichabod. "And who might you be Mr. Crane. Your concern for Gracie is evident, who are you to her?" Evie's voice was decidedly less cordial when she addressed Ichabod.

"I am her partner Mrs. Devereux. We have been unable to contact the Lieutenant, and were hoping your son, might be able to assist us in locating her."

"My, My." Evie moved very close to Ichabod and met his eyes. She touched his left arm, firmly. "Gracie, never mentioned she had such a handsome partner, Mr. Crane."

"You are too kind Madame," Ichabod said. Evie's close proximity was beginning to unnerve him. "We truly need to speak to your son. We need to ensure Lieutenant Mills is safe."

Evie smiled, and moved away from Ichabod. "Gracie is fine. She's with the man she loves ... my son. It seems our Gracie planned a romantic, little getaway in the city. It will be just the two of them, in a cute little love nest. I think it's a grand idea. You can never spend enough time with the person who holds the key to your heart. Isn't that right Mr. Crane."

Evie looked Ichabod squarely in the eye and smiled smugly.

Poor Ichabod felt his stomach turn. Not only was this Devereux woman as irritating as her son in every way, She seemed to be deliberately mocking him. How had he been such a fool to misread Abbie's feelings! She was with Noel in "a love nest" and he was left with a broken heart.

"Well, that settles it then". Jenny declared. "Thanks Mrs. Devereux, we'll be going now."

She took the speechless Ichabod's arm.

"Of course, It was so nice to have met you both. I'll let the little love birds know, you stopped by, if they take the time to call that is. Good bye now." She smiled broadly, as the pair left the shop.

Ichabod Crane was doing all he could to remain calm, he failed miserably.

He walked to the car so rapidly, Jenny nearly had to run to keep up with him. When he got to the vehicle he practically tore the door open.

.

"Ok Crane, calm down! Respect the ride ok. That's my new car you're man handling. Listen, I know you're upset. But you've got to calm down. Get in, take a deep breath."

Ichabod followed Jenny 's advice. He was numb with anger, and disappointment. Jenny entered the car, just as Ichabod sighed deeply.

"I don't know what is more troubling, The fact that she lied or that she is with Devereux doing God knows what." Ichabod declared angrily.

"Ok, I know how this looks, but I know my sister." Jenny tried to do some damage control.

"Apparently, Miss Jenny, you do not know your sister as well as you think you do! She doesn't love me. If she did, she wouldn't be running off to bed Devereux, as we speak."

"You listen to me, right now. I'm not saying what Abbie did was right. But I think I know why she did it. And you Ichabod Crane have a lot of nerve trying to act like the innocent, wounded lover. Why didn't you just get off your ass and tell her how you felt before she got to this point with Frenchie. You two, are real pieces of work, that's all I can say. You walk around here in fog, while love is staring both of you right in the face. Everyone else can see it ! Damn, Katrina saw it before she even left Purgatory! I do know my sister, she's with Noel right now, because she loves you! She 's using him to fight her feelings for you. I admit, it's a dumbass move, but it's where her head is right now. So stop the sanctimonious shit and let's figure out how to fix this."

"If you are sure Abbie's actions were based on her confused feeling for me, I do not see a clear way of "fixing this". What's done is done. "

"What the hell does that mean Crane? Listen, I have one question. I really hope Abbie comes to her senses before she sleeps with the enemy. But, if she doesn't, can you overlook that? I mean I know you're all 18th century and everything, But if you love her, this whole ridiculous thing with Devereux shouldn't kill your relationship."

"Miss Jenny, my love for your sister is genuine. I could no sooner stop loving her than I could cease breathing. She is everything to me. I would not simply disavow my feelings for her due to an ill conceived transgression. I fear, however that it may not be as easy for Abbie to move on from this."

"Yeah ,well, don't worry about that right now. Let's just work on things from our end. I was actually gonna come see you today, before all this Abbie drama. I'm sure she didn't tell you, but next Friday, the Sleepy Hollow Small Business Association is having their annual dance. And you, Ichy, are gonna be Abbie's date. Even though she doesn't know it yet. Her plan was to go to the dance and meet 'Mr. Mardi Gras' there. We're gonna throw a monkey wrench into that though."

"How did you discover the Lieutenant's plan, Miss Jenny?"

"It's called eavesdropping Crane.", Jenny replied.

"Pity, you did not use that skill to prevent today's "Abbie drama" as you call it". Ichabod retorted

"Yeah, I wish I could have. But anyway there'll be moonlight, and dancing. Just the thing to get you two back on track."

"Dancing did you say?" Ichabod asked

"Yeah, dancing. You can't underestimate the power of a good slow jam. Uh oh, wait a minute. When was the last time you danced Crane?"

"Over two centuries ago", Ichabod responded.

"Damn! That does kind of put a damper on things. But wait I have an idea. I know just who can help. Wait till she meets you!"

"Who?" Ichabod asked, curiously.

"Don't worry about it Crane. I got this. One more thing though. Did you get a load of Frenchie's mother? Talk about weird ass creepy. How can Abbie stand her?"

"I would have to agree, Miss Jenny. She was quite unsettling to say the least."

Meanwhile back at Noel's shop:

Evie Devereux smiled wickedly, once her two visitors had vacated the shop. She immediately called her sister.

"Tone, you need to get over here right away. Yes, now. I know who Gracie's heart beats for! I'll tell you all the details when you arrive. Ok, see you then." She ended the call and sighed happily. "The stage is set now". She practically sang."Once we dispense with Ichabod Crane , my Noel can get on with his happily ever after with little Miss Gracie Mills!"

To be continued.

**Notes: So the question for Abbie is: Will she or won't she sleep with Noel? What 'plan' does Jenny have to prepare Ichabod for the dance? As always I love hearing what you think. Your insights are truly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to comment. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 9 (Heartaches By The Number)**

Abbie was amazed at how little traffic there was going into the city that Friday. She actually breezed through the Thru-way. She hit a little snag on the Throg's Neck Bridge, but by the time she made it to the Belt Parkway, she knew she was home free. Abbie took her good fortune as a sign. Maybe this whole plan was meant to be, she thought. Abbie realized she should have left Jenny a message to let her know she was ok. She just really did not need to hear Jenny's take on what she was doing. She was quite sure she would hear an earful when she returned home.

When she arrived in Park Slope, she stopped at the local market on the corner to pick up some groceries. Although, she really didn't cook, the store had a variety of pre made gourmet foods she could easily heat and serve. She chose some of Noel's favorites, purchased a bottle of wine from the liquor store, some fresh flowers from the florist, and headed to Bev and Justin's place. The Monroes lived in a classic Brooklyn brownstone, with a sweet little garden in the back. It was exactly the kind of place she would have chosen, if she lived in the city.

She opened the door, put down her bags, and placed the groceries in the refrigerator. She called Noel to find out his coordinates. When she discovered he had run in to some traffic on the Thru-way, she decided to take a shower and change before he arrived. Abbie tried to steady her nerves and reassure herself of the validity of her plan. She just knew what she was doing was for the best.

"I can't go on like this.", she said while the water from the shower cascaded soothingly. "Noel loves me, and I think we can make it work."

When her shower was over, she quickly dressed and readied the house for Noel's arrival. Beverly had always been a 'clean freak,' so the place was already immaculate. Abbie just placed the fresh flowers she bought on the dining room table, and cued up a romantic song set on her iPad. Abbie loved listening to the dulcet tones of classic female singers of the past. The voices of Sarah Vaughn, and Maxine Sullivan filled the brownstone, and calmed her nerves. Noel called to say he was about 15 minutes away.

"Can't wait to see you Gracie" Noel said cheerfully. "The traffic was murder. But, I know seeing your beautiful face will make it all worth it."

Abbie surveyed the house after Noel ended the call. Flowers, music, food. Yes, everything was in place for a truly romantic rendezvous. Everything that is, except her heart. No, her heart was still in Sleepy Hollow, under the exclusive care of a man named Ichabod Crane.

"Come on, Ichy! Stop dragging your damned feet, she's doing me a favor you know." Jenny scolded as they made their way down Robin's Lane. The streets were too narrow to park in this older section of town, so they had to park several blocks away and hoof it.

"Miss Jenny, you have yet to inform me as to who it is exactly that we are heading to with such haste." Ichabod replied.

"I'll tell you when we get there. Listen, she's a busy lady. I'm just glad she agreed to take us on such short notice." Jenny said.

"Take us to do what exactly Miss Jenny? Why on earth are you being so cryptic?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Crane." Jenny said quickly, as Crane grimaced. "Her name is Maggie and you'll love her."

They finally arrived at the 105 Robin's Lane. It was a cozy little store front with a very old, red awning. The sign on the glass door said "Dance Studio, Maggie Wells, Instructor. Jazz, Tap, Ballet, Ballroom, Boogie Woogie."

Ichabod pointed to the door and asked "And what pray tell exactly is "Boogie Woogie"?

"All questions will be answered, just be patient." Jenny responded, as she opened the door.

"Patient? You, Miss Jenny, were certainly not patient when you dragged me in here."

"You want some cheese with that whine, Crane. I'm doing this to help you impress Abbie. Trust me it will all be worth it in the end."

The pair were surrounded by the classic sounds of a busy dance studio. They could hear the sound of tap dancing coming from a room to the right of them. The voice of a stern woman was calling out ballet instructions from the room to their left.

The pair heard the muted music from the ballet room, become suddenly louder. They looked up to see an elderly woman with warm brown skin, lovely gray hair, and a beautiful smile greet them. She was extremely fit and wore a black leotard with a vintage ballet wrap skirt.

"Jenny Mills.", she said in a strong firm voice. "You look wonderful little girl." She hugged her tightly.

When she stepped away from Jenny. She carefully eyed Ichabod. She slowly walked around him, shaking her head.

"Oh my! Not a bad specimen of a man, not at all. So you're the tall drink of water Jenny here wants me to whip into shape, huh?"

Ichabod , gulped and said "It appears so."

Evangeline Devereux tapped her long fingernails on the top of a display case in Noel's shop. She was growing impatient, as she waited for her sister ,Antoinette to arrive.

Suddenly, the shop door opened. "Took you long enough Tone. it's about time you decided to show up." Evie admonished.

"I got here as soon as I could Evie. You've always been an impatient little witch.", Antoinette teased."So who is it? Who does Gracie's heart beat for?"

"Her partner, Ichabod Crane. I can certainly see the attraction, Tone. He's a beautiful man."

"They're the worst kind."

"No not this one. I mean I've never seen anything like it. His heart doesn't just beat for Gracie, it pounds for her. The rhythm of their hearts is so similar, it's like I was listening to one super organ." The Moyo Mlaji never forgot a specific heart rhythm, once they'd heard it.

"The love they feel for each other is amazingly potent. There's something else about those two. But, I can't quite put my finger on what it is yet. I need a little more time."

"If what you're saying is true Evie, perhaps we should reconsider killing this Crane. Love ties of that magnitude, are not easily broken."

"Reconsider? Are you crazy sister? God, you were always the hopeless romantic! If you think for one precious second, I'm going to let _my_ Noel lose the woman he loves to that, that pony tailed foreigner, you must be crazy! It's a damned shame the propagation of our kind rests with the male gender. I have waited too long for Noel to finally find an appropriate mate. Gracie will make the perfect wife to Noel and mother to the next, little Moyo Mlaji born into this world. No, Ichabod Crane's days are numbered He's definitely doing his last dance. We just have to plan carefully, we can't afford mistakes. We do have one thing in our favor, though." Evie smiled, wickedly.

"What's that Evie?"

"If we're lucky, Gracie and Noel are making love this very minute."

"Ah yes, if she consummates her relationship with Noel, it will weaken her bond with her partner."

"Yes, infidelity does have some merit, on occasion." Evie smiled wickedly.

Noel greeted Abbie with a long, deep kiss when he finally arrived at the brownstone.

"Hey!", Abbie laughed. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Gracie, you look wonderful.", he said. Abbie slowly pulled away from his embrace. She was wearing a simple, gray, fitted tank top and her favorite jeans. She took his hand and walked him into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you, I thought I'd never get here! Traffic was murder." Noel said

.

"Well the point is, you made it. And now we can spend the rest of the day together. I bought some things at the grocery store for lunch . Why don't you take a look in the fridge and decide what you want to eat."

Noel stood behind Abbie and embraced her tightly. "I can think of other things I'd rather be doing, instead of eating, Gracie.", he whispered, as he nibbled her right ear.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We'll have plenty of time for 'other things' later."

"I can't argue with that", Noel said, as he kissed her again.

"So, you want to learn how to dance, Mr. Crane?" Maggie said.

"Yes, Miss Maggie. I most certainly do. I've been out of practice far too long."

"Oh, so you at least know the basics. How long has it been since you last stepped on to a dance floor?"

"I assure you Madame Maggie, it has been much longer than you could ever imagine."

"That's an understatement!" Jenny chimed in. Ichabod glared at her.

"Well then, we have our work cut out for us! But, I haven't had a partner as handsome as you to work with since 1982. So I'm game". She smiled mischievously. You know, Mr. Crane is too formal. Feel free to call me Maggie. What do your friends call you anyway? Ichy?"

Ichabod visible cringed, while Jenny tried to stifle a laugh.

"Miss Maggie, the only individual who insists on referring to me as Ichy, is Miss Jenny, who is currently trying in vain to contain her laughter. She knows the disdain I have for her little moniker."

"Oh lighten up Crane, it's just for fun, you know that." Jenny replied.

"OK, so I'll just call you Ichabod , if it's alright with you. But, you have to promise to call me, just plain old Maggie."

"Certainly, Mi- Maggie." Ichabod replied.

"Now that's more like it! So, this big dance you have to go to is this Friday?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah", Jenny confirmed. "Sorry for the late notice Maggie. That's why I brought him to the best dance instructor in Sleepy Hollow."

"Oh stop with the complimentary BS Jenny, I already agreed to do it, didn't I?" Maggie laughed.

Jenny walked closer to Maggie, and put her arm around her. "This woman, Crane is legendary. She danced at the Savoy Ballroom in Harlem and was one of Katherine Dunham's dancers. She's one tough cookie. She's been teaching dance in Sleepy Hollow since 1958. She taught our Mother, and even tried to teach us."

"Your mother was one hell of a dancer, I really wish things had worked out differently for her.", Maggie said, sadly. "Now, you and Abbie would have been fine little dancers, with a bit more training."

"Your achievements sound extremely impressive Maggie". Ichabod replied.

"Thank you. All that was a long time ago. But, enough of this walking down memory lane. Here's the deal, Ichabod. You need to be here at 5:00 p. m. on the dot for the next week starting today. I can't say I can turn you into Fred Astaire, but I can make sure you can hold your own enough to impress Abbie Mills."

"For that, I will be most grateful, Maggie."

"Hey don't mention it. Abbie's a good kid. She deserves a nice, tall, handsome man taking her for a spin on the dance floor. "So deal?" Maggie offered her hand to Ichabod to shake.

"Yes, deal." Ichabod agreed smiling, as they shook hands to seal their agreement.

Abbie and Noel had talked and laughed through a satisfying meal. They now sat on the living room couch, listening to Peggy Lee and enjoying a glass of wine.

"So," Abbie asked, how bout dessert? I bought some apple pie and there's ice cream in the fridge."

Noel took Abbie's hand, his eyes darkened with desire . "Gracie", he said as he pulled her closer, the only dessert I want is you". He kissed her passionately. Abbie closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in Noel's feverish enthusiasm.

Noel began to tenderly unhook Abbie's bra, he placed his left hand between her legs, to feel the warmth there. His breath became more rapid, as he anticipated the ecstasy to come. Abbie's mind was racing. "Damn it Mills!", her brain screamed at her, "Don't screw this up. Noel loves you, he's waited long enough. Ichabod Crane s your best friend! Once you become more than that, you'll lose everything. Noel is here now! Let him love you!"

Her heart, however, was waging its own battle against rational thought. For, as Abbie Mills tried her best to succumb to Noel's amorous prodding, all she could really do was think about that man in Sleepy Hollow who was the sole owner of her heart. She saw his face as she kissed Noel Devereux, she imagined _his _hands caressing her body. Her logical mind commanded "You can do this Abbie, just let go.."

Her romantic heart, went into over drive and soundly defeated logic. She could not allow Noel to proceed any further. She suddenly opened her eyes , just as Noel was trying to unzip her jeans.

"Noel.", she sighed, as she removed his hand from her zipper, "I' m sorry, so sorry. I'm not ready for this yet."

To say Noel Devereux was a disappointed man would be an understatement. To his credit, however he was a perfect gentleman. He comforted Abbie with gentle reassurances. "Don't worry about it Gracie. I understand. I want you ready when we make love. At least we had an amazing day together." Abbie listened, while he held her face in his hands. She began to believe his reassurances were much more for his benefit, than for hers; that only made her feel ten times worse.

She would have hated herself, if she had slept with Noel. She hated herself currently, for not sleeping with him. God, her life was a mess! Noel stayed for another hour, still obviously trying to hide the hurt she knew she'd caused. But when the sepia hue of twilight filled the sky, he prepared to leave

"Drive home safely now Gracie. Call me when you get in. I'm looking forward to the dance on Friday.", he kissed her forehead tenderly, and departed.

Abbie closed the door and sighed with sadness, and though she was ashamed to admit it, relief.

Abbie stayed to tidy the place. She left a lovely note, thanking Beverly and Justin, gathered her belongings and left.

Abbie's drive back to Sleepy Hollow was filled with thoughts of the two men in her life. She knew, if it wasn't for Ichabod, she could love Noel unconditionally. But, she couldn't imagine her life without her fellow Witness. She loved him more than she ever thought possible.

It was 10:30 p. m. when she arrived at her apartment door, she fully expected to be met with the raised eyebrow and folded arms of her younger sister. She was ready for her admonishment, she'd been through the scenario so many times before. She ran through the list of snappy comebacks she would wield on her meddling sister. Yes, she was prepared for Jenny Mills!

Abbie hurriedly opened the door and sure enough was greeted with a raised eyebrow , but the eye underneath that brow was brilliantly blue. "Good evening, Lieutenant, glad to see you have arrived home safely. Did you enjoy your _rest_?"

Now this ...she (most definitely), was not prepared for.

To be continued

**Notes: Well, looks like Abbie has some explaining to do! **

**Thank you so very much for reading and for all your wonderful comments! You know I love hearing what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 10 **

Abbie Mills certainly had mixed emotions regarding Ichabod Crane's surprise appearance. On the one hand, she wanted to drop her bags and fling her arms around him, whilst kissing him passionately. In this scenario, she would breathlessly admit her true feelings for him, and they would make feverish love until dawn. That was very tempting, but she nixed it. He was wearing his haughty, smug face at the moment, that annoyed her to no end. So, in fantasy number two, she angrily confronted him about meddling in her love life ...again. She would wittily wield the snappy come backs she had prepared for Jenny, as she held the door open for him to leave! Alas, reality, is seldom as dramatic as fiction. Abbie simply took a deep breath, carefully placed her bags on the floor, and spoke as calmly as possible.

"Well, this is a surprise. Where's Jenny?" Abbie said, as she turned and walked to the kitchen. She put the kettle on, and took a mug from the cabinet.

"Your sister is currently spending the evening with the Captain. I provided assistance in dispensing some of the errands she had undertaken today. That is, after we were able to ascertain that you were alive and well. She suggested, I await your arrival, in her stead. I do hope your _'rest'_ was beneficial. One should never underestimate the value of a tranquil respite to restore one's physical and mental health." Ichabod raised his eyebrow once again, with his last sentence. His blue eyes were trained squarely on Abbie's lovely brown orbs.

Abbie was determined not to flinch. She would not let him know how much she wanted to kiss that smug smile of his away from his ( distractingly) handsome face.

"Well, thanks for waiting for me Crane. I don't know what I'd do without you and my sister looking out for little ol' me. I mean it's not like I have a life of my own, or anything like that, right? And yes, my _'rest'_ was fantastic! The best I've ever had, actually." It was Abbie's turn to smile now, she did so with a confident complacency she didn't really feel. She hoped, however, her ruse was enough to fool her partner.

"In that case, Miss Mills." Ichabod's tone was curt. "Now that you have returned unscathed from your sojourn, I will leave you to your tea." He turned to go.

Abbie gently touched his arm, as he headed toward the door. "Crane, it's late. Listen, let me turn off the kettle. I'll drive you home."

"If you insist, Lieutenant.", Ichabod said, with just a hint of a smile.

Abbie turned off the kettle, gathered her handbag, and followed Ichabod out of the apartment.

Ichabod Crane's back was as straight as ever, as it faced Abbie. What she couldn't see however, was the radiant smile spread across his face. He knew! He knew beyond the shadow of the slightest doubt, Abbie had**not**slept with Noel Devereux! He had once told her she was easier to read than a vigenere cipher, and tonight's exchange with her proved it. He saw the truth in her eyes, and in her gentle touch. Yes for all the false bravado she attempted to showcase, she had resisted his rival's amorous advances, and denied him her most intimate gift. He was overjoyed! The relatively short ride out to the cabin was driven in silence.

Both Witnesses were lost in their own separate musings. Ichabod, struggled to maintain a poker face, when all he wanted to do was grin like the lovesick fool he was. He knew he and Abbie might still have a long way to go, before she would accept his love for her. Her refusal of Noel, however, provided a strong impetus to spur him on.

Abbie pondered her current situation, while she silently drove the man she loved home. She dreaded her next conversation with Noel. She had not been fair or truthful with him, and it tore her apart. She also worried about how she would get through the next two weeks, as Ichabod's pretend lover. The more time they spent pretending, the more she wanted their love to be reality. She was definitely between a rock and a hard place, no surprise there. Damn, love was annoying as Hell. They finally reached the cabin. Ichabod departed with a short "Thank you, Lieutenant, drive home safely."

"Ok, Crane good night, see you tomorrow.", Abbie replied.

Once he was inside, she drove home, exhausted. Luckily, Jenny had decided to remain at Frank's house that night. Abbie returned to a blissfully quiet apartment, showered and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next few days passed pleasantly for the 2 Witnesses. Their "undercover assignment" included long hand held walks along Main Street and Sleepy Hollow park. They saw several movies together. They stayed away from horror films, they all seemed ridiculously phony, based on the lives they led. They preferred comedies. The two 2 partners could be seen in their favorite row at the Sleepy Hollow Cinema, sharing a huge tub of buttered popcorn. Ichabod stole adoring glances at Abbie whilst she sat happily engrossed in the film they had chosen. Their days together that week passed far too quickly. Ichabod made sure they completed their activities promptly at 4:30, each day to enable him to arrive at Maggie's dance studio on time.

Abbie, didn't question her partner's sudden desire to end their 'dates', early. It gave her the opportunity to gather her thoughts and have some alone time. Noel called her every night and they would talk for a over an hour about the day's events. Abbie, although she felt a strong sense of guilt for not leveling with Noel about her true feelings, valued his friendship and truly enjoyed their phone conversations.

Maggie Wells, had never met anyone like Ichabod Crane in her 86 years. He was certainly the most enthusiastic pupil, she had ever had. He would arrive at 4:55 every day. The first day she had just shown him some DVDs on ballroom dancing. He watched the dancers as they whirled through waltzes and fox trots with acute interest. Ichabod's eidetic memory proved its worth, as he was the "quickest study", she'd ever seen. He had stepped on her foot, only once and had apologized profusely.

He was waltzing with near perfection by the 3rd of their 90 minute sessions. He led like a gentleman, and let the music guide him. The day of the dance arrived quickly. It was time to send her star pupil out on to the dance floor. Jenny Mills stopped by the studio that Friday to witness her friend's progress. She was clearly impressed.

"Wow Maggie, you did it! You look like you've been dancing for years Crane, seriously.", Jenny said .

"Well, I had a fine instructor, Maggie Wells is a thorough and patient teacher."

"Thanks for the compliment Ichabod. I do appreciate it. But truth be told, Jenny, this man is a natural on the dance floor. I've never seen a person learn to waltz with such grace in so little time. I wish all my students were like him.", Maggie gushed.

"Thank you Maggie." Ichabod replied. "I must say this past week has been a true pleasure. Will you be attending the dance this evening? I would be honored if you would share a dance with me there."

"Well that is very sweet, Ichabod. But no can do. I'm hosting a recital for my junior tap class this evening. Anyway, this is your special night to impress Little Miss Abbie Mills. I'm sure you'll only have eyes for her this evening, and so you should. Now you better get going. Your dance starts in less than two hours." Maggie hugged her star pupil, as he and Jenny walked to the door. "Now go out there and make me proud!" She squeezed his hand firmly.

"I most certainly will do my best Maggie", Ichabod gave her a courtly bow that made her blush.

Jenny smirked as she and Ichabod entered her car. "Hey Crane, don't you think the bow was a bit much?"

"Certainly not Miss Jenny, Maggie Wells is a wonderful woman. I was showing her the courtesy she deserves."

"Yeah, Maggie 's got serious skills. And that bow of yours probably made her whole week," Jenny smiled. "So Frank told me, he helped you choose your outfit for tonight."

"Yes, that is correct Miss Jenny. The captain proved to be a helpful consultant regarding the appropriate attire for tonight".

"Well that's great, then. I can't wait to see what you two decided on. Anyway, I'll be over to pick you up in about an hour. If I'm lucky I'll catch Abbie before she leaves. I haven't seen the dress she's wearing yet."

"I am sure your sister will look mesmerizing in any frock she chooses."

"Mesmerizing huh? Hey Ichy, you got it bad". Jenny patted his hand reassuringly, as he exited the car and headed to the cabin.

Jenny got home just in time to see Abbie putting on her heels, as she prepared to leave for the dance. Jenny had to hand it to her sister, she looked incredible! She wore a soft rose colored satin gown, with a chiffon overlay. It had a bodice with tiny crystals that sparkled with just the right amount of bling. She had her hair in a charming updo. She wore 3 inch pink open toed heels with crystal accents. Pink crystal teardrop earrings and a rose colored evening bag completed her ensemble.

"Wow Abs! Pink is definitely your color! You kind of remind me of a Wood Nymph I knew awhile back." Jenny smiled mischievously, and Abbie rolled her eyes.

"A wood nymph? Come on, there are no wood nymphs."

"Can you really say that after all the things we've seen. I'm telling you girl, Wood Nymphs exist! The one I met was really nice. The thing is though, they tend to have really wicked tempers, so you do not want to get them angry. They usually like earth tones, but the one I knew, loved pink. Her name was Cedara. She would die for that outfit! Anyway with all the crazy shit we've all seen over the past two years, how can you doubt the existence of wood nymphs?"

"You're right about that! I'm just not looking forward to meeting any wood nymphs anytime soon. But hey, I guess you never know." Abbie said

"That's for sure. So I guess you're meeting Jacques at the dance huh?"

"Jenny, couldn't you just call Noel by his actual name for once. He really is a great guy, you know."

"Maybe he is Abs, but there's just something about him. He's not your type at all. And then there's Cruella Deville".

"Cruella Deville? Who's that Jenny?"

"His mother. Oh come on Abbie! Tell me she doesn't creep you out."

"Evie Devereux is a lovely woman. Too bad you can't see that. Any way I gotta go. Good night Jen."

"Night Abs, have fun." Abbie departed. Jenny waited five minutes and then left to meet Ichabod and Frank at the cabin.

Frank Irving opened the cabin's door for Jenny when she arrived.

"So, where is the man of the hour Frank? I can't wait to see what you convinced him to wear. I mean it couldn't have been easy getting him into a dress suit so..." Just then, Ichabod Crane emerged from his bedroom. Jenny's mouth fell open. Ichabod was wearing a suit with a decidedly 18th flair. It was burgundy with a long waistcoat with gold colored buttons. The pants were more modern (no breeches or leggings). But, overall the outfit was a bit too 18th century for Jenny's taste."What in the hell is he wearing, Frank?" Jenny continued to stare at Ichabod, as he came closer.

"Now, let me explain Jen" Frank attempted to do some damage control. "Listen, didn't you tell him, he needed to be himself?"

"Yeah, but damn it Frank, this is not a costume ball he's going to! The theme is the 1980s, not the 1780s."

Ichabod had heard enough of Jenny's protests and decided to defend his decision.

"Miss. Jenny, as the Captain has just pointed out, you were the one, who very wisely, advised me to be myself in my quest to win your sister's heart. This is the only attire I deem suitable to wear in the presence of the woman who holds my heart. I had my seamstress, design it specifically for tonight. She worked tirelessly to ensure it would be completed in time. This suit exemplifies who I truly am, an 18th century man in the 21st century. The man Abbie _knows_ me to be. I would not be "_me_", in anything else."

Jenny thought for several moments before she spoke. "Well, this _is _definitely you Crane. And I have to admit, it actually looks really good on you. You look like a Prince from one of those stupid old fairy tales. But, you make it work."

"So then, you approve, Miss Jenny?"

"Hell no, but too late to change now." Jenny grinned. "So come on "Charming." Princess Abigail awaits." Jenny, Frank, and Ichabod quickly exited the cabin.

When Abbie arrived, she was happily greeted by Noel. They talked discreetly, and were soon joined by Evie and her sister, Antoinette. They looked lovely in their evening attire.

"Hello, Evie, Tone I didn't know you two were coming."

"Well, we heard this was the place to be tonight, so we decided to stop by." Attoinette replied.

"But, we won't be staying long, so you two love birds just act like we're not even here." Evie smiled sweetly.

The theme that night was "Remember the 80s". So all the music selected was from that era. Noel and Abbie were both born in that decade. So it was fun for them to dance to all the popular songs from back then. Abbie especially liked the Prince and Michael Jackson selections. Noel, ever the romantic, was most happy when a slow jam was played. He and Abbie had not seen each other in person for a week. He delighted in holding her closely, as they swayed to the mellow sounds of Lionel Ritchie and Luther Vandross. After awhile, Noel guided Abbie away from the main dance floor, and into an empty side room. They could still hear the music, but they had the privacy Noel desired. The quaint little space had two French doors that led to a lovely rose garden.

Abbie did not see Ichabod Crane make his entrance. His arrival caused a stir among some of the young women in attendance, who hoped to catch his eye. Ichabod, however, had only one woman on his mind. He immediately searched for Abbie. He finally located her, resplendent in her lovely rose hued gown. She was dancing with his rival, who appeared to be nibbling her ear. Ichabod took a deep breath to contain his jealousy and approached the couple. Noel, was the first to notice him.

"Mr. Crane, I didn't know you were coming" he said curtly, as, Abbie looked up.

Her eyes, met Ichabod's and she felt her heartbeat suddenly quicken. She hoped Noel hadn't noticed.

"I didn't think dances appealed to someone like you. You seem more like a reading books by the fire type of guy."

"Really Mr. Devereux,? Well apparently there are a myriad of things you do not know about me. I have always enjoyed dancing. Especially when, I have been fortunate enough to share the floor with a beautiful woman. Although, I must confess, I have never seen a more beautiful dance partner, than Miss Mills. You look wonderful tonight, Lieutenant. May I have the honor of a dance?" He bowed slightly, as Noel rolled his eyes."That is, of course, if you do not mind, Mr. Devereux."

"No, of course not. Mr. Crane.", Noel responded, as he reluctantly stepped away from Abbie He was a bit uneasy, but Abbie had previously assured him she and Crane were just good friends. He decided he would give the two friends some privacy, as he turned in search of his mother and Aunt.

Evie and Antoinette were downstairs at the refreshment stand, when Ichabod arrived.

Noel spotted them, just as they returned.

"Noel dear, where's Gracie, in the ladies room?", Evie asked.

"No mother, she's dancing at the moment."

"Who is she dancing with?" Evie asked .

"Her partner, from the station."

"What? Ichabod Crane is here dancing with Gracie?"

Evie hoped the rage she felt was not apparent in her voice.

"Yes, mother. They are close friends, after all."

Antoinette shared a brief concerned look with her sister. She knew the wheels were turning in Evie's head.

"Noel, it's very chilly in here. They must have the air conditioners set to arctic. Would you run out to my car and get my sweater please dear?" she handed Noel her car keys.

"Sure mother". Noel turned and headed to the car.

"Damn it!" Evie hissed, as she grabbed Antoinette's arm. "Come on Tone, I need to see what's going on with that Crane and Gracie. I can't believe he slipped by us." The two sisters went in search of the Witnesses.

Abbie, who had been silent, through Ichabod's exchange with Noel, finally spoke. She had marveled at his outfit, it suited him perfectly, 18th century with just the slightest nod to the modern world. She loved it.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you tonight Crane.", she smiled.

Ichabod, held her tenderly. He danced with adept confidence. Abbie was impressed.

"Well, Lieutenant, I thought I'd surprise you."

"Yeah!", Abbie laughed, "I'm definitely surprised. And where did you learn to dance like this anyway?"

"I had some assistance with that. A lovely woman, by the name of Maggie Wells taught me."

"Ah, Maggie! She's something else isn't she! So, that's where you went at 4:30 every day this week. Hey, this was all Jenny's idea wasn't it?"

"Miss Jenny, merely suggested I attend the dance. It was my decision to do so. I have not danced in so very long. Though dancing has certainly changed since the 18th century, one thing has remained constant."

"What's that?"

"There is still no greater joy than dancing with the loveliest woman in attendance." He smiled and held Abbie a bit more firmly. Just then the song, "_It Might Be You_" began playing. Both Witnesses, became lost in the sweet voice of Steven Bishop. Ichabod noticed how close they were to the open French doors. He guided Abbie outside. They, continued to dance, as they listened to the lyrics:

_"... I think we're gonna need some time_

_maybe all we need is time..._

_and it's telling me it might be you..._

_and I'm feeling it will just be you_

_all of my life"_

Before Abbie knew what was happening, Ichabod bent down and gently lifted Abbie's chin. He kissed her tenderly, as the song ended. Their kiss lingered, even after the music shifted to a faster pace. The partners were too lost in the sweet bliss of their first kiss to notice anything, but the beating of their hearts.

It was the sound of the couple's beating hearts that led Evie and Antoinette to the lovers.

They hid themselves so they wouldn't be detected. Evie watched in horror, as Ichabod and Abbie's kiss lingered. It was then she sensed it. She grabbed Antoinette's arm and pulled her toward an empty storage closet. She did not want to risk anyone overhearing their conversation.

"That damn Crane! Noel waited all week to be with Gracie and that man comes and ruins everything! But, Evie why do you have that look on your face? Aren't you upset?"

Antoinette couldn't understand why Evie was actually smiling.

"Tone, this is better than I could have imagined! Don't worry about Crane. It will be a pleasure killing him! I can't wait! But there's something else. I didn't realize it, until the two of them were together." Evie's wicked grin was chilling to behold.

"What is it Evie?"

"Ichabod Crane and little Gracie Mills are not just any humans! They are Witnesses!"

"As in Apocalyptic Witnesses?" Antoinette asked in wonder.

"Yes! So when we get rid of Crane, We will be doing a great service to the whole Demonic community. They'll probably write songs about us, sister!"

"Yes, but that still leaves one Witness, Gracie."

"Don't worry about our dear little Gracie! You are forgetting that one of our greatest gifts is the ability to take away memories. So we can dispense with Crane, and little Gracie won't remember a thing, including the fact that she is a Witness. Then she'll be free to love my Noel and start a family. Just think Tone, my son will have a true Witness as his wife. Talk about marrying up!"

To be continued.

**Notes: What's next for our favorite Witnesses, now that they've kissed? Will Evie and Tone carrying out their evil plans? And what about Noel? You know I always love to hear your ideas. Thanks so very much for reading and taking the time to comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 11 **

The two partners remained locked in their embrace, until a noise startled them. They looked up to the direction of the sound. They saw two brown and white chipmunks playfully scamper down the tree to their left.

Abbie suddenly pulled away from Ichabod.

"That, should not have happened," Abbie sighed.

"Why not Abbie?" Ichabod said softly, as he took her hand. "I have never experienced something so wonderful, so perfect, as our kiss."

"I am not gonna argue that Ichabod, but we just can't... I just can't." Abbie turned and headed back toward the French doors.

"Abbie," Ichabod took her arm, and gently turned her face towards his."You can't run away from this. We need to face our feelings, once and for all. You know that."

"Not tonight, please not now." She pulled away from him and hurriedly walked back to locate the ladies room. She knew he could not follow her in there. She needed to refocus and calm her thoughts. She had to pull herself together before she could face Noel."You screwed up big this time Mills", she mused as she entered the restroom.

Ichabod, watched Abbie enter the bathroom. His head was spinning as he recalled their first sweet kiss. He had never felt anything as wonderful as when their lips met. He could have stayed forever in her embrace. He knew he loved her with his whole heart, but even he was astounded at the intensity of their kiss. Abbie's lips were soft and warm, they fit so well melded to his. He knew it was useless to pursue her tonight. He believed in the prudency of patience. Abbie clearly needed time to process what had occurred between them. She needed to arrive at the realization he already knew. Their love was undeniably meant to be. Ichabod had no doubt that Abbie would see the light. He decided it would be best, if he left things as they were and head back to the cabin. He would speak to her in the morning, with a clear head.

Evangeline Devereux and her sister waited impatiently for Abbie and Ichabod to leave, before they emerged from their hiding place.

"I thought that damn Crane would never get his filthy mitts off of Gracie", Evie scowled.

"Well, Evie it was their first kiss and you know how strong their hearts beat for one another." Antoinette replied.

"Yes, sickening, isn't it. I'm telling you Tone. I can't wait to rip Crane's heart out and devour it! He is the only thing standing between my Noel's happiness with Gracie."

"You know I'm on your side, Evie, but interfering with the destiny of the Witnesses of the Apocalypse, that's really serious stuff. We've never done anything like this before. Maybe we should just leave it alone."

Evie turned, and glared at her sister, "Listen Tone, if you're on my side then act like it! Of course this won't be easy! I know that. But it must be done. I would do anything for Noel, he deserves to be happy. Believe me, I know how serious this is. But don't you worry sister dear, I have a plan. And mark my words Tone "failure is not an option!"

When Abbie came out of the restroom, Noel was there to greet her.

"I saw you go inside, Gracie. Where did Crane go?"

"I'm pretty sure he left Noel."Abbie answered. She thanked God Noel hadn't seen her kissing Ichabod. She didn't want to hurt him like that.

"Well to be honest, Gracie. I'm glad to have you all to myself again." He took her hand. "My mother asked me to bring her her sweater from the car, now I can't find her and Aunt Tone anywhere."

"Well, they must not have gone far. Did you check the refreshment stand, downstairs?" Abbie asked.

"No, but..." just then, Evie and her sister walked over to the couple.

"Oh here you are!" Evie said smiling. "Reunited, I see."

"Here's your sweater Mother. Why did you two park so far away. I had a tough time finding the car."

"Oh sorry Noel. We like to park away from the crowds. Besides a bit of a walk is good exercise. Thank you for retrieving it." Evie took the sweater. "Now you and Gracie can get back to enjoying your evening. Tone and I are heading over to the a Diner for some real food. So you two kids enjoy the rest of the night."

"So Mother, I practically go on a safari to retrieve your sweater and now you're leaving?" Noel asked.

"The food at that concession stand isn't fit for human consumption and we're starving." Tone explained.

"You two are certainly welcome to join us." Evie offered.

"Actually, it's getting late. I have to be getting home." Abbie said.

"It's only 10:30", Evie replied. "You're leaving so early on a Friday night? But it's true, we girls do need our beauty sleep don't we dear? So goodnight Gracie." Evie and Antoinette kissed and said their good nights to the couple, then departed.

"Alone at last, Gracie. How 'bout one last dance?" Noel said, as he put his arm around Abbie's waist. "I sort of got cheated when Crane cut in."

"Sure Noel. Sorry about Crane." Abbie replied.

"It's fine Gracie. I know how close you two are."

Abbie tried to smile. Noel, you have no idea, she thought as he led her to the dance floor.

The music was slow and beautiful. All her thoughts, however were on the memory of Ichabod's embrace as his kiss consumed her soul.

When Abbie walked in to her apartment, Jenny bounced out to meet her. True to form, she had been "lying in wait" for her sister's arrival.

"So, home so soon Abs? Did I miss anything exciting at the dance,?" she said cheerfully.

Abbie rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "As if you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh cut the shit Jen!" You know very well what I'm talking about. How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my love life! Crane showing up tonight was all your idea!" Abbie accused.

"Listen Abbie," Jenny's tone was suddenly serious, as she stood in front of her sister."It wasn't all my idea. Crane wanted to be there tonight. Damn, he even took dancing lessons just for you! If you think I'm sorry for helping the man who truly loves you, show you just that, forget it! When are you gonna wake up girl ? When are you just going accept the inevitable truth?"

"You don't understand Jen", Abbie said softly.

"Oh really? And why is that exactly? You're the one who doesn't understand Abbie. You spend so much time trying to control the things and people in your life. You try to have all the answers. Well, you know what? You're messing up big time with this Abbie. Crane loves you, more than you can ever imagine. And what are you doing? You're trying to manufacture feelings for a man, who is not meant for you. Meanwhile, Crane is losing his mind with love for you."

"You're not being fair to either one of them. Grow up Abbie, it's time to face your heart."

Abbie just stared at her sister. She was far too tired to attempt to dispute the truth. "Are you finished Jenny."

"Yeah, for all the good it did." Jenny replied.

"Well, night then." Abbie sighed and headed to the bathroom.

Abbie sighed, as she undressed to shower. She could not deny that her sister was 100% right. She loved her fellow Witness so completely, it frightened her more than any Demon ever could.

Ichabod Crane awakened on Saturday morning, a hopeful, but cautious man. The kiss he and Abbie had shared the night before buoyed his spirits. He knew it would be very difficult for her to deny the force of the love they shared. He knew, however, how much the kiss probably frightened his fellow Witness. He realized he would have to proceed with extreme caution today. He would gauge her mood when he saw her, and allow her to broach the subject of their kiss when she saw fit.

Abbie had promised to meet Ichabod at the Diner that afternoon. When she arrived, he was engaged in a pleasant conversation with Maddie, the waitress. He smiled broadly and stood when she approached the booth.

"Hey Abbie, your ears must be burning little girl, we were just talking about you." Maddie said cheerfully.

"Oh really? What about?" Abbie asked.

"Oh Ichabod here, was telling me how much he enjoyed that dance over at the VFW Hall last night. He told me how lovely you looked in your fancy dress."

"It wasn't that fancy Maddie." Abbie replied.

"Still, wish you had taken some pictures. Sounds like you both had a great time."

"We most certainly did." Ichabod said.

"Yeah it was fun Maddie. they have another one in December. You should go."

"I might, if I can drag my husband Roy out of the house, that is." Maddie laughed. "So what are you two gonna have? The specials today are meatloaf and Hawaiian chicken. That's got pineapple slices and cherries on it. If you ask me I'd just go with the meatloaf."

"I'm sold Maddie, meatloaf it is"

"Actually Miss Maddie, the Hawaiian chicken sounds intriguing."

"It is if you like canned pineapple slices and Maraschino cherries on baked chicken. But if you're sure, ok."

"I am feeling quite adventurous today." Ichabod responded. Maddie smiled and departed.

Now it was just the two of them. Ichabod waited for her to speak first. When five minutes passed and all Abbie had done was clear her throat a few times, Ichabod knew he would have to get the ball rolling.

"So Lieutenant, did you sleep well?" Yes, he thought asking her about her night's sleep was a safe place to begin their conversation.

"Yeah, I did. How 'bout you?"

"I had a very pleasant sleep Abbie." his voice became softer. "I dreamt of our dance most of the night." He decided he would leave it at that and wait for her response.

"So, Friday is the New Moon. If all goes well we'll be able to wrap up this whole Moyo Mlaji case and get back to normal."

This was not the response he was expecting. "Normal? What constitutes normalcy in our lives?"

"You know. We can go back to the way we were before this special assignment business."

"You mean before our..." Suddenly Maddie was back with their food.

"Well here you go, one meatloaf and one Hawaiian chicken. Eat up you two!"

Ichabod was so disappointed by Abbie's comment, he couldn't speak.

Abbie, embraced the silence. The two Witnesses ate their meal quietly.

Each lost in their own thoughts. Maddie came by their table, about halfway through their meal.

"So is everything ok you two? How's the Hawaiian chicken Ichabod?"

"Everything's great Maddie." Abbie said, a bit too quickly.

The chicken is quite good Miss Maddie. Ichabod added, just as quickly. Truth be told, he was so tense and distracted by his musings, he couldn't even taste the chicken.

"Well, ok then you two. Let me know if there 's anything you need."

Maddie left the table frowning. "Definitely trouble in paradise right there.. I sure hope those two work out whatever's wrong" Maddie thought , as she walked back to the kitchen. She was clearly worried about two of her favorite customers."

It wasn't until the two witnesses had paid their check and were walking out of the Diner that Abbie found her voice again.

It had always been Ichabod who had initiated the hand holding. This time it was Abbie who gently grasped her partner's hand as the walked toward her car. Ichabod knew this had to be a good sign.

"Get in Crane, we need to talk. But, not here ok?"

"As you wish lieutenant." Ichabod happily acquiesced.

Abbie resumed her quietude as they drove. Ichabod, now hopeful once again, couldn't wait to discover her chosen destination for their talk. When they rounded the corner on Cherry street, he knew. Abbie was heading to the wooded area in Sleepy Hollow park, where they had their picnic some days before.

She stopped the car, and they walked hand in hand. Abbie's steps were self assured and determined . She quickened her pace, as they neared their destination. She was taking the lead this time. She might be small in stature, but when she had her mind set on something she was a force to be reckoned with. Abbie had done quite a lot of thinking during their silent lunch.

She had come to a decision between tasteless bites of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. The two Witnesses came to a stop, in the exact spot of their last picnic. Abbie, still holding Ichabod's hand, turned to face him.

"You know a part of me hates you Crane. Really hates you."

"Hate?" Ichabod asked incredulously. Hate? He didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, the rational part of me has my future all planned out." She turned and walked away toward the brook. "I should be with Noel," Abbie's stared down and watched the ripples in the brook. "Noel loves me. He respects me, he understands how much I've accomplished, He values my profession. He would do anything for me. He is considerate and kind, almost to a fault. After all this Apocalypse shit is over, I could really have a good life with him. You know, the funny thing is I can see it all so clearly. What a safe, comfortable life we could have. The big house, the dog, the kids, the SUV, he could give me that life. A sweet little life. She turned back, to face him. The trouble is, you're in my damned way Crane. Ichabod wasn't sure where this was going, and his hands started twitching nervously. He sensed, however, it was best not to interject, until she was finished speaking. She walked closer to him and poked his chest with her index finger

"Yeah, I love you, Ichabod Crane. Pompous, pain in the ass you. And no matter what I do my stupid heart won't budge. It would be so much easier if we really could go back to the way we were before, "just besties." Before I knew I loved you. Ignorance really is bliss, you know." Ichabod breathed a sigh of thankful relief and was just about to speak when

Abbie reached up and pulled his head down toward her. Ichabod, joyfully bent to accommodate his partner. Abbie's lips met his, and he knew nothing else mattered in their world except the sweet reality of their kiss.

Their kiss deepened. Abbie could feel Ichabod's length stiffen, as their kiss intensified. Abbie was so ready to feel him inside her. She wanted him with every fiber of her being. Her breath quickened, as Ichabod began to ply her neck with tender, sensuous kisses. It was all so wonderful except...

"Wait", Abbie said, taking a deep breath. "I want you so bad right now, I think you know that."

"As I desire you Abbie" Ichabod's husky tone was not making it easy for Abbie to concentrate on what she wanted to say. His blue eyes, darkened with need, were fixed on hers.

"Yeah, Listen," she put her hand on his chest and pulled away slightly. "When I decided to come here I didn't have this in mind. I mean I really just wanted to have a quiet place where we could talk. But now, all I want to do is make love to you." That was all Ichabod needed to hear, he tried to gently pull her closer, she pulled further away.

"No, this isn't right Ichabod. I need to fix things with Noel first. I need to tell him the truth about us. He deserves that. I don't want my guilt about Noel tainting our first time together. Can you understand that?"

"Of course you are right, Abbie". Ichabod said. He took a deep breath in an attempt to clear the amorous thoughts from his mind.

"I'll call Noel tonight, and ask him to meet me in Dobbs Ferry. This way I won't be interfering with our assignment. I need to tell him in person. I am not looking forward to this," Abbie sighed. "I hate the idea of hurting him."

"I think the kindest thing you can do Abbie is to tell him as soon as possible. Devereux is an honorable fellow, I am sure, he will appreciate your honesty. "

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him as a friend."Abbie replied.

"It has been my experience that former lovers, do not make the best friends." Ichabod observed.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I hope he can forgive me." Abbie took his hand. "I think we should head back now. The new moon is on Friday, we still have some research to do to make sure we're ready to face this Moyo thing."

" Yes, one thing though, Abbie. Ichabod stopped Abbie from heading back to the car.

"What's that?

"Well, I was a bit concerned regarding something you mentioned earlier." Ichabod said in a serious voice.

"What exactly?"Abbie asked

"You said a part of you hated me? Is this really true?"

"Oh, that." Abbie flashed one of her half smiles at Ichabod. God, he loved when she did that.

"Yeah the practical, logical part of me kind of hates you. But hey, there's very little about our lives that is either practical or logical anyway. And..", she said squeezing his hand reassuringly, "My heart is the boss around here. It already clubbed "little Miss practical and logical" into submission. So there's nothing to worry about Mr .Crane." She smiled broadly then, and Ichabod , now basking in the proclamation of her love, kissed her tenderly.

The rest of the week progressed quickly. The Witnesses focused on the best way to trap the Moyo Mlaji before it could kill again. Friday would mark the new moon, they were ready. They mapped out all the secluded spots frequented by lovers in Sleepy Hollow There would be officers visible at all of those sights on Friday night. Ichabod and Abbie had decided that would only leave the Waterfront warehouse area as the Demon's most likely target. They would cover the waterfront that night. The only way to kill the creature was to prevent it from feeding. If the Moyo Mlaji did not consume a human heart by dawn on Saturday, it would perish. Now that they had openly declared their love, their undercover work was a true joy for them both The hand holding, adoring gazes, and kissing they displayed were genuine. Anyone seeing them could tell how in love they were. They would certainly seem an irresistible, mouth watering treat to the heart stealing Demon.

Abbie's' moment of truth' meeting with Noel was on the day before the new moon. Noel had gone on a buying trip earlier in the week, Thursday, therefore, was the day they had agreed upon to meet. Abbie left Ichabod at 4:00 that afternoon.

"Abbie your meeting with Noel is not until 7:00. Why are you leaving at this early hour?" Ichbod asked, as he squeezed her hand. Ichabod sensed her meeting with Devereux had been weighing quite heavily on her mind. She had been rather preoccupied and pensive from the time she arrived that morning.

"I know, but this isn't going to be easy Ichabod. I have to give myself some alone time before the big moment of truth. I've never been good at breakups."

"I understand. My best advice is to speak from your heart Abbie. Devereux seems to be a bit of a romantic. I believe he will understand our love. I am sure he will not like what he hears, of course, but he will most likely comprehend the logic behind it."Ichabod replied

"But that's just it Ichabod. There is no logic to love. Love is illogical, it's unreasonable and sometimes it can be damned inconvenient." Abbie sighed.

"And", Ichabod said softly, as he embraced Abbie, "That is why love is so wonderful." He kissed her then, Abbie, engulfed in his arms, knew that in the end everything would be just fine.

Two hours after Abbie's departure, Ichabod's cell rang. he smiled when he saw who was calling. "In need of a pre meeting pep talk?" he said aloud, before answering the call.

"Hello my love", Ichabod said cheerfully.

"Hey Ichabod. I'm at Noel's mother's house. He called me awhile ago and asked me to come over here. There's something you need to see. I really need your help with this." Ichabod noted the concern in her voice.

"Of course Abbie. Give me her address. Should I inform the Captain?"

"No, this is something we need to take care of on our own. You'll understand when you get here. Please try to hurry."

"Certainly, I'm leaving now." Ichabod left the cabin immediately. He was extremely anxious to discover the cause of Abbie's concern.

Evie Devereux smiled at her sister Antoinette , as she ended the call.

"So did he buy it Tone?"

"Hook, line and sinker sister!" Tone beamed proudly.

"You do have a gift for mimicking voices, my dear."

"Why thank you Evie. He's ours now." Tone replied.

Evie went over to the sofa and gazed down at the sleeping form of Abbie Mills. She adjusted the pretty, floral quilt that covered her.

"Poor little Gracie, I hope she doesn't have too much of a headache when she awakens."

"Don't worry Evie, the dose I gave her, was very light. She should have a peaceful sleep and awaken fresh as a Daisy."

"Just in time for the arrival of her true love." Evie sighed "And then the real fun begins."

The two sisters couldn't help but giggle mischievously. This was going to be good.

To be continued

**Notes: So it does not look good for the two Witnesses at the moment! At least they've declared their love for one another. Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to comment. You know, I always love hearing your ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Foolish Hearts"

**Chapter 12 **

Evie Devereux sat smiling in her kitchen, as her two captives slept. She couldn't believe how well her plan was progressing. She thought back to the events of the previous day.

Evie and Antoinette had parked their car in a secluded wooded area, not far from Abbie's house. They knew Abbie would have to pass the area on her way home. They waited patiently, until they saw her car pass at approximately 4:30 p. m.

Evie, left Antoinette in the car, while she walked the quarter mile to Abbie's apartment.

Abbie was startled by her doorbell, 15 minutes after she arrived home. She was surprised to see Evie Devereux smiling at her warmly, when she opened the door. "Oh great." Abbie thought, "Noel's mother decides to visit on the very day I'm gonna break up with her son." Abbie hoped the guilt she felt didn't show on her face.

"Evie, this is a surprise. How are you.? Come in." Abbie said.

"Thank you Gracie dear.", Evie replied, as she entered Abbie's living room. "I am sorry you know I would never visit unannounced, but I'm in a bit of a pickle at the moment. I was coming home from the grocery store when my car stalled out about a quarter of a mile from here. I pulled over and went to call for a tow truck, when I realized I'd forgotten my cell at home. Luckily I realized how close I was to your apartment and so here I am. I feel awful Gracie, I don't want to intrude on any plans you might have, but I just need to use your phone to call Tone."

"Oh Evie," Abbie replied, "You're not intruding. Listen, I can drive you home. The tow trucks in this town take forever. Your groceries will go bad in this heat."

"Oh, thanks Gracie. I can certainly see why Noel loves you so. You are a sweetie.

I'll call the towing company when I get back home and Tone can drive me back."

"Sounds like a plan." Abbie said as she and Evie left the apartment.

"Here Gracie," Evie pointed to the location of her car.

"Wow, you really did pull it over. It's practically hidden."

"Yes, well I didn't want to take any chances. It is a Jaguar, after all. And I didn't really know how long I might have to wait before you came home."

"You said it stalled, maybe it's something simple. I've got jumper cables in the car. Maybe that's all it needs."

"All I know how to do is drive it Gracie. But if you know what you're doing. By all means be my guest."

Abbie exited her vehicle and headed over to Evie's car.

Antoinette was hiding close by. She was waiting with a hypodermic needle filled with a sedative.

"Oh my!" Evie called from the passenger seat of Abbie's car.

"Gracie dear, I'm having trouble with this seatbelt, can you help me with this?"

"Sure, Evie." Abbie turned to walk back to her car, as she bent over to help Evie, Antoinette, crept up behind her. Abbie had no time to react as the needle pierced her skin.

The effect was almost instantaneous, Abbie fell back into Tone's arms.

"Ok let's get her in the back seat", Evie said.

They placed Abbie gently across the back seat. The two sisters had decided Evie would drive her car back to their house, and Antoinette would drive Abbie's vehicle.

They took a short cut home, and made it back to their house in less than 15 minutes.

The house they were renting was part of a beautiful three acre wooded property. It was quiet and secluded, perfect for insuring privacy. The two sisters took their petite captive into the house and carefully placed her on the sofa in the living room.

They retrieved the cell phone from her hand bag. Evie prided herself in the fact that her son confided in her about so much in his life. She knew he and Gracie were planning to meet in Dobbs Ferry that evening. Noel had been concerned regarding the tone of Gracie's voice when she asked him to meet with her. Apparently, Noel anticipated the break up to come.

3 Days Earlier:

"Mother, I think Gracie's having second thoughts about our relationship. I think this "meeting", might be the end of the road for us", Noel said when he stopped by his mother's for dinner. The disappointment in her son's voice made Evie hate Ichabod Crane even more. Noel's angst over Gracie, was all his fault.

"Don't jump to conclusions Noel. Gracie has a very stressful, tiring job. You probably misread her tone. The poor thing was most likely exhausted when she spoke to you. I sure hope she's not coming down with something. Stress wreaks havoc on one's immune system you know. So don 't worry about it, Noel. You and Gracie are meant to be, I just know it!"

"I hope you're right Mother", Noel replied, although he did not sound convinced.

Evie knew she was laying the seeds for part of her plan with her conversation with Noel. So before Antoinette called Ichabod , she called Noel. The Moyo Mlaji could mimic voices. They were a bit like demonic Mockingbirds. Antoinette, however, eclipsed her sister with her gift of impersonation. Noel had no idea that the woman who called to cancel their meeting, due to an apparent stomach virus, was not his sweet little Gracie.

Ichabod Crane had not hesitated, when he heard the concern in Abbie 's voice. He left the cabin and took a cab to the address Abbie had indicated.

"This place is sure off the beaten path, huh buddy.", the cab driver observed as Ichabod exited.

"Indeed, it is.", the Witness replied with a raised eyebrow.

He walked briskly to the front door, eager to discover what brought Abbie to this place.

He had no idea what he was walking into.

A smiling Evangeline Devereux, greeted Ichabod as he entered the house. She was wearing a floral apron with two heart shaped pockets. The house smelled of freshly baked cookies. He did not note any signs of distress on Evangeline, this fact only served to heighten his curiosity.

"Hello, Mr. Crane." Evie said cheerfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Devereux. I received an urgent call from The Lieutenant she asked me to meet her here."

"Ah, yes she's. ..." Before Evie could finish her sentence, Ichabod heard Abbie's voice call him from the basement.

"Down here Crane. You've got to see this." she yelled.

There was something a bit odd about the sound of her voice just then. He couldn't put a finger on it, but his need to answer her call, overrode his better judgment. He quickly descended the stairs. Evie was directly behind him. Ichabod had just enough time to wonder why she was following so closely, when Evie took the syringe from her lovely heart shaped pocket and plunged it into the small of his back.

Ichabod slumped forward. Antoinette, caught him as he fell toward her. The venom the sisters used was similar to that of a poisonous spider. It would immobilize the victim, long enough for the Moyo Mlaji to cut out his heart. The initial effect caused Ichabod to sleep. They would awaken him when the time came to feed. They moved Abbie to a bed they had set up in the basement, just for her.

It was actually quite lovely. Beautifully festooned with a ruffled coverlet and a pink canopy. A bed fit for a Princess. They placed her tenderly under the covers.

"So, sorry Gracie dear.", Evie said softly to the sleeping beauty. "This is all necessary for your future happiness with Noel. You'll thank me one day, when you're precious baby girl is in your arms."

The Demon smiled, as she gently kissed Abbie's forehead. There was one task the sisters had to carry out to ensure the success of their plan. They needed to make sure all loose ends were tied.

Jenny got a text from Abbie about 9:30 that night. She informed her sister, the meeting with Noel went well , and now she would be spending the night at the cabin.

"Well damn, It's about time." Jenny smiled and headed into the kitchen to have a cup of chamomile tea.

"There.", Evie Devereux, said smugly. "Everything's in place. I told you Tone, we have nothing to worry about. By this time tomorrow, Ichabod Crane will be out of Gracie's life forever."

It might have been wise for Evangeline, to remember the old adage," you should never count your chickens before they hatch."

Noel Scott Devereux was always a thoughtful, conscientious gentleman. Gracie had explained why they had to curtail their dating due to a special assignment she was working on. The thought, that she was home today, recovering from some sort of stomach virus, weighed heavily on his mind all day long. Fridays were usually quite busy at his antiques shop. Day trippers from the city, often started their weekends early and made their way into scenic Sleepy Hollow. By, lunch time he had sold two Queen Anne chairs, an Edwardian headboard, and several art glass vases. The Art Deco Breakfront he had acquired on his buying trip, earlier that week had been sold via an online purchase. Business was very good on the weekends . Still, with all the hustle and bustle of the shop, his mind kept drifting back to his sweet Gracie. He decided to close the shop at 6:00, instead of 7:00 that day. He selected a lovely pink cut glass vase that reminded him of the dress Gracie wore at the dance last week. He stopped at the Main Street florist to have some flowers sent to her apartment.

"Sorry Noel, The delivery man is out with the last delivery for today.", The florist explained. Noel decided he would deliver them himself. He picked up a lovely bouquet of fresh flowers, put it in the vase, and made his way to Gracie's. He arrived with his gift at 6:30. It was his intention to merely leave the flowers on her porch with the card he had attached. He would call her later to make sure she had received them. As he was bending to place the flowers by the door, the screen door opened. Jenny Mills popped her head out and looked at him quizzically.

"Ah, hi Jenny", Noel said rather sheepishly. He knew Gracie's sister didn't particularly care for him. He suddenly felt like a love sick teenager.

"I um, just thought, ah , maybe Gracie would like these flowers. You know to cheer her up." God, Noel thought, I sound like a love sick teenager.

Jenny raised her right eyebrow as she listened to Noel Devereux stammer. Something definitely didn't add up.

"Wait a minute. Abbie (she emphasized her sister's name) told you she was sick."

"Yes, that's why she had to cancel our meeting last night."

"What?" The wheels were definitely starting to turn in Jenny's head. "Abbie cancelled your meeting?"

"Yes. Why?" Noel was starting to wonder where this was going. Had Gracie lied about being ill.

"Isn't she inside resting?"

"No. She's not. I got a text from her last night. So I thought I knew where she was. Now I'm not so sure."

Jenny knew something was seriously wrong. There was no reason for Abbie to lie about her meeting with Noel. No, something was off.

"What's wrong Jenny ? Are you saying you think Gracie is missing?" The panic was evident in Noel's voice.

"Listen, I don't know anything for sure yet, but..." Just then, the woman who lived across the street, Mrs Claudia Bartomeo, made her way over to Jenny and Noel.

Oh great, Jenny thought. That woman has the worst timing. She was carrying a measuring cup.

"Jenny dear, how are you?" Claudia chirped cheerfully.

"Oh, just great Mrs. B.", Jenny tried to sound as calm as possible.

"I was just wondering if I could trouble you for a cup of sugar. My daughter is coming by with my grand kids tomorrow and I wanted to make some oatmeal cookies for them. Now wouldn't you know I have everything for the recipe, except the sugar. I'm just getting so forgetful lately. I tell you, I feel positively ancient sometimes. Oh, how rude of me. She turned to acknowledge Noel. I was prattling on about cookies and didn't even take the time to say hello to you, young man. Abbie's boyfriend, right? Nathan, isn't it?"

"No Mrs. B., it's Noel." Noel forced a smile.

"Oh, I am sorry Noel. I told you it's this memory of mine. It seems like I remember less and less every day. Why just yesterday, I was looking out of my living room window when your mother came to see Abbie and I couldn't for the life of..."

"Wait, did you say his mother?" Jenny interrupted.

"My mother?" Noel was confused. "Why on earth would his mother have come to see Gracie yesterday? Mrs. B., you must be mistaken."

"No, dear. The mind might be fading fast, but these eyes are still 20/20. Yes, it was definitely your mother. Remember, you introduced us at the dance last week. Beautiful woman, so youthful. The thing is when I saw her at Abbie's door , I couldn't for the life of me, remember her name. I kept thinking it was Elizabeth , I knew it began with an E but..."

"So", Jenny interrupted, "You're sure it was Noel's mother you saw with Abbie yesterday?"

"Oh, yes. But she didn't stay long. No, she left with Abbie, not 10 minutes after she went into the apartment. I mean, it's not as if I'm a busybody or anything like that, you know. I just happened to be looking out the window and..."

"Ok, Mrs. B." Jenny said impatiently, "Let me get you that sugar. Noel and I have something to take care of." Jenny hurriedly took Mrs. Bartomeo's measuring cup and filled it with sugar. "Here you go, Mrs. B."

"Well, thanks so much Jenny, sorry to disturb you two. Bye now." Mrs. B. left with a rather curious expression. No doubt wondering what business Jenny could have with her sister's boyfriend.

"Ok, Noel." Jenny said curtly. Why would your mother need to see Abbie.

"I have no idea. Mother would have told me if she needed to see Gracie for anything."

Jenny recalled her creepy encounter with Evangeline Devereux. "Noel, Abbie is not here. I thought I knew where she was, but now... Listen. I really think we should pay your mom a visit."

"I'll just give her a call. I'm sure she can clear this up." Noel took out his phone to call.

"No, don't call!" .Jenny said firmly. "Listen, something is wrong here. Very wrong, I just know it. We need to get over to your mother's house now! No questions. Let's go!"

Noel's head was swimming. He didn't understand any of this. Somehow the genuine worry apparent on Jenny's face was enough.

"Ok, let's go. You can follow me there." Noel replied as he headed to his car.

"Just give me the address Noel. I know this town better than you do. When we get there, you have to promise to do everything I say. Ok?"

"Jenny, I know my mother. She would never cause any harm to Gracie." Noel replied.

"I hope you're right Noel, I really do. let's just get the bottom of this ok?"

"OK , let's go", Noel agreed as he entered his car.

Jenny checked her trunk, before she got in her car. She needed to make sure her assault rifle was loaded and ready, just in case.

Abbie Mills slowly opened her eyes at 6:45 pm. The first thing she saw was a pink ruffled canopy above her. She yawned and then immediately attempted to sit up. She realized her legs were tied down. Evie Devereux quickly went over to the startled young woman.

"Oh Gracie dear, you're awake." She said cheerfully. "And just in time. We need to explain a few things to you before we begin."

"Evie? What the hell is going on? What are you trying to do?"

"Oh, it's not what we're trying to do dear, it's what we are doing." Evie replied. "Believe me, in the end, you'll thank me for all of this really you will." She took Abbie's hand. "Now don't panic Gracie. Everything's under control. Tone it's time to bring him now."

Abbie could not believe her eyes. Her partner, Ichabod Crane was being wheeled into the room by Noel's Aunt Tone. He was bound and gagged .

"Ichabod! " Abbie gasped. "What have you done?" She looked accusingly at the two sisters.

"Now, now dear. I am doing what any good mother would do for her child. I'm ensuring Noel's happiness with his perfect match.., you. And the only thing standing in the way of your future with my son is your partner, Mr. Crane. So of course he has to go."

"This is crazy Evie. You don't want to do this." Abbie pleaded.

"The hell I don't. This is the only way. Isn't it Tone?" Evie turned toward her sister.

"It seems it is the only way. Especially since we have to feed. The new moon is tonight. We can't delay this any longer." Antoinette explained.

"New moon?" Suddenly Abbie made the connection. "The Moyo Mlaji! You two?"

"Yes, dear." Evie replied. "Now don't say it as if it's a bad thing."

"We are proud to bear the name. Humans used to worship us at one time. They sustained us with human heart sacrifices. Those were the days! But times change. Now we must fend for ourselves, or we don't feed. And if we don't feed, we perish. Therefore tonight we have chosen Mr. Crane's heart to consume. As you've no doubt discovered from your research, we feed on the hearts of lovers because of their potency. We needed you to be here so that you two could have your heartfelt goodbye, this will increase the nutritive value of Mr. Crane's heart exponentially. Thus, ensuring it alone will suffice to sustain us until next month."

Ichabod, gagged and still paralyzed from the effects of the venomous injection could only stare helplessly at Abbie. Abbie struggled. She believed if she could keep the two sisters talking perhaps, somehow they could survive this.

"Killing Ichabod won't make me love Noel. You don't have to do this Evie."

"Yes, Gracie. We do. And don't worry dear you won't remember any of this in the morning. It's one of the gifts of the Moyo Mlaji. We can erase a person's memory lickety split!"

Evie, smiled again and went over to Ichabod. She removed the gag from his mouth and wheeled him over to Abbie.

"We'll give you two some privacy for your last good bye." the sisters left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What did they do to you Ichabod?" Abbie asked with concern. She realized, though he was bound, he appeared to be incapable of moving his arms or legs.

"Some sort of paralysis inducing potion. I believe it's effect are temporary. Although, the sisters are eager to feed in less than an hour."

"We've got to get out of this Ichabod. There's got to be a way. We've been in worse jams than this."

"Well, I fear, you are mistaken, my love. No one will suspect Evangeline Debereux and her sister are Moyo Mlaji. Even if they do come looking for us, they would never consider coming here. I must admit, they had us all fooled. I do not want to waste what appears to be my last moments on this Earth, fruitlessly hoping for rescue. No Abbie, I take comfort in the fact that you will not be harmed. Mrs. Devereux has said you will have no memory of this, of me, when this is over. That is a good thing. Then you can have that life you mentioned with Deveruex. The children and the SUV.", he smiled sadly. "You can a have the full life you deserve. Devereux would never hurt you. I can leave this world knowing that you love me and that is that precious memory, is enough."

"No," Abbie said through her tears, as she clutched Ichabod's hands, "This is not the way it's gonna end. I don't want a life with Noel. I only want you. Listen to me they'll be back soon. We don't have much time. But, if I can try to keep them talking, maybe there's a chance... . I mean, Evie did fool everyone except Jenny. Jenny knew something was off with her. Maybe she'll figure it out somehow."

"Abbie, one of the many things I love about you, is your ability to remain hopeful even in the most dire situations."

"You listen to me, Ichabod Crane, I am not gonna lose you now. Not now that we can really be together. I took so damn long to tell you how much I love you. I can't lose you now." She kissed him then, passionately, desperately.

Their kiss possessed a finality that frightened her. Could this be the end?

The door opened suddenly, and The two sisters entered smiling.

"Oh, Tone can't you feel it. Mr. Crane's heart is absolutely bursting with love for Gracie. It will more than suffice for the two of us this evening. "And listen," she paused silently for a moment. "Listen to their hearts beating in perfect sync. Remarkable, and so romantic! Not that I'm surprised our little Gracie Mills, deserves all that love."

She jerked Ichabod's chair away from Abbie, and faced Ichabod "And when you're out of the picture, Noel will be the sole provider of the love she needs. Time is of the essence so we better get ready."

"Evie.", Abbie asked as innocently as she could. "Since it certainly seems as if there is no way for us to get out of this situation, you've put us in, I have one request."

"What is that, Gracie dear? Crane must die, that is not negotiable."

"I get that. That's not it" Abbie replied "I just need to know why it has to be me and why now?

"Well dear, I suppose we have time to answer that question. It's only fair." Evie replied.

"Centuries ago we, held a respected and noble place in the Demonic world. Sadly, that has drastically changed over the years. Now my sister and I are two of only a handful of Moyo Mlaji who still walk this earth. It has become more difficult to feed and keep our identity hidden. The gift skips a generation and then only fully manifests in female children. The first born male child of a Moyo Mlaji carries the seed that ensures the conception of a new generation of our kind. There's one problem though. The male heir must conceive a child by his 35th birthday or the ability to do so will be lost. Noel will be 35 in 8 months .This is why, we need to move quickly."

"So Noel doesn't know he's a Demon?"

"My dear Gracie, Noel is not one of us. He simply carries the seed. He and his sister Patrice, are for all intents and purposes as human as you are."

"Oh my," Antoinette suddenly interjected, "If Noel ever suspected any of this, he would be mortified."

"Yes, Tone is right." Evie agreed. "Noel's always been a goodie two shoes. A bit too kind and gentle for his own good. He'd be even worse, if I'd let his father have him."

"Evie," Tone tried to caution her sister, "I don't think you should..."

"Nonsense Tone. Our little Gracie deserves to know just how far I've gone for my Noel."

"I think tonight's events are evidence of that Evie." Tone replied.

"Tone you worry too damn much. Listen Gracie isn't going to remember any of this any way. And," she locked eyes with Ichabod "Dead men tell no tales, isn't that right Mr. Crane. When Noel was 10 years old his father discovered my secret. He threatened to take the children away from me. It was bad enough that Noel had inherited his father's soft heart. I couldn't let him raise him to hate me. So I did what was necessary to rid our lives of him."

"You killed Noel's father?" Abbie asked in horror.

"It was necessary, dear. Just as what we are doing tonight is. Noel thinks his father was killed in a car accident he has no idea, the poor thing." Evie smiled. "Now you know everything. Time to get started."

Abbie watched in terror as Evie and her sister began their monstrous transformation. Their nails grew to almost 10 inches in length. Their mouths doubled in size and revealed the sharp teeth they used to tear through heart tissue. Before the transformation was fully realized they heard it.

Jenny and Noel came running down the basement stairs. Jenny had her rifle raised and ready. "Stop this now mother!" Noel screamed.

"Noel?" Evie shocked by the appearance of her son, quickly changed back to her human form. "How did you.."

"Let them go Mother. Now! I heard everything."

"Everything?" Evie asked worriedly.

"Yes, How could you Mother. How could you kill Dad?"

"I did it for you Noel. Evie 's eyes began to tear. Only for you."

"You killed my father for me? And now you're killing Crane for me too? Mother, you know that is not true. You're doing this for you. I don't want to force Gracie to love me if she loves someone else. You are the one with an agenda here Mother, not me. Now just let them go."

"Untie them Tone." Evie said softly. "Noel dear. Please listen." She walked over to him and tried to take his hand. Noel angrily turned away.

"Don't touch me. You're a lie. Both of you are a gruesome lie. I wondered why you two were so close. Always going away once a month for what you called your "sister retreats". You'd come back all smiles. And all the while you were a couple of vicious monsters. God, and I'm carrying the seed to make more abominations like you. Well I 'd rather slit my wrists than let that happen. You disgust me mother. I'm just glad Patrice isn't here to see this."

While Noel had been speaking, Tone and Jenny untied Abbie and Crane. Abbie went to Crane and held his hand, as Noel continued talking.

"So I'm going to take my friends out of here. And I do not want to see either of you monsters ever again." Noel turned to leave.

"No Noel darling, no,. Everything I've done has been for your happiness." Evie tried to take his arm, he violently jerked away. Evie suddenly clutched her chest and fell to the floor .

Antoinette ran to her. Jenny, Noel and the two Witnesses stared.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

Tone was weeping beside her lifeless sister. "Something your research books didn't tell you about the Moyo Mlaji. We are devoted to our blood line. Especially a mother to her firstborn son. There are two ways to kill a Moyo Mlaji, one is to keep us from feeding. The other is a broken heart. Well Noel, Evie did kill your father, but she did it out of her love for you. You were her life. The thought that you could be taken away from her was too much. She would have done anything for your happiness. Your rejection killed her. And now I'm left with no one" Antoinette turned to face Ichabod

"The effects of the venom we injected in you Mr. Crane will wear off by dawn. I have no intention of leaving this house without my sister. I will not feed ever again. What's the point? I'm really rather tired of this existence anyway. So while we wait for Mr. Crane to walk again and for my demise. I'll tell you about my little sister and why I know she was not the monster you believe she was."

Antoinette was true to her word. She calmly told her four "visitors" the story of Evangeline Devereux and her devotion to her children and eldest sister. Antoinette La Claire, after completing her story, took her last breath at 6:22 Saturday morning.

Noel had remained silent throughout his Aunt's account of her sister's life. When she was gone, he wept . His tears were for the two women he thought he knew and the realization of their deception. Abbie stayed with Noel, while Jenny and Ichabod went outside and burned the two bodies.

The two Witnesses arrived at the cabin at noon on Saturday. Abbie had dreamt about how romantic and tender their first time together would be. The reality however, was quite different. Their lovemaking that afternoon was fierce and intense. It was fueled by the realization of how close they came to losing each other forever. Their kisses were urgent and ravenous. This was not a time for light, tender caresses. No, the two clutched each other, bodies entwined, holding on for dear life. Ichabod's thrusts were desperate and longing, Abbie matched his fervor. They reached their apex simultaneously, relishing the ecstasy of the moment.

Abbie and Ichabod laid together quietly, after their tempestuous lovemaking. Now was the time for tenderness.

"I will always love you Abbie Mills," Ichabod whispered quietly, as he held his lover's hand.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone so completely. So you better plan on living a nice long life with me." Abbie smiled.

"As you wish, my love." Ichabod replied as he kissed her deeply. The weary couple fell asleep that afternoon lulled by the synchronous rhythm of their beating hearts.

Fin

Notes: This chapter went through several transformations I had originally planned a more violent end for Evie and her sister. The characters though, had other ideas. Thank you so much for sticking with this little story and for all your kind comments. I love to hear from you. :-)


End file.
